Regrets from the Regretful
by Tessela
Summary: Kagome had a rough childhood and took it harder as a teen. At an uppity party, Kagome meets a certain Taisho and makes a connection. But when Sango's co-worker sexually assaults her and Sango doesn't believe her because of her past, what lengths will Kagome go to conceal the walking mistake of her past or will she lose her bestfriend and potential love interest in the process? AU
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Inuyasha SessxKago fic. It 'was' suppose to be a one shot, but my imagination got out of hand. Oh well. Enjoy.

Warning: This content includes material not suitable for some. Sexual assault, pedophilia, strong language and lemons. Read at your own will.

Disclaimer: Eh, I don't like repeating myself so this is one and only last. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. However, I own the story line and it's completely me and my original thought. If anyone have anything like mine. It's either a rip off of my content or pure coincidence. Thank you.

•••

_Chapter One_

•••

Book I:Fall

•••

"Hey, Kagome, come on, we're going to be late!" Sango cried out, stammering her foot in emphasis.

"Okay, okay! I'm almost done!" Kagome rushed out, bringing the last foiled covered dish to the car.

"Is that all?"

"Pretty sure, let's get out of here." Kagome buckled her seat belt as Sango did hers. The duo drove off into the night in high-speed that would graze over the speed limit.

"UCK, I'm so happy you got your boss to choose me to cater his party." Kagome gushed happily. Truth is Sango had to pull a few strings and teeth to get her boss to let the idea of some woman unfamiliar in the high society world cater to a very big social gathering. Sango managed to at least get Kagome in to cater for dessert which was a piece of cake, considering she does own her own bakery and coffee shop.

"Don't be too excited now, we have to get there first and we have to set up." Sango had her foot hard on the gas pedal. She made an abrupt stop at a light, almost making the two face first into the dashboard.

"Let me pray first before the light changes." Kagome gave her a frightened look that made Sango chuckle evilly.

•••

Sango backed into the parking lot, finding a space between two luxury cars. Kagome hopped out the car and smoothed her dress, fixing the hem of her neckline and grabbing her heels from the backseat to replace her flats. They loaded the cart with all the desserts and carted their way through the parking lot, going in through the kitchen back door and into the setting room where they began unwrapping the pastries and desserts and putting other frozen ones on ice quickly.

"Made it in the nick of time." Sango breathed out gratefully, she adjusted her strapless bra underneath her strapless dress and patted her hair in the back delicately. She was already very beautiful, Kagome admired, even without makeup, Sango was a breath taker. She had her usual long brown locks tied in a tight bun with two locks of long hair parallel to each other and cropped bangs. Her dress was a long black sequins strapless dress with suede black open toe heels.

Kagome's dress in return was more formal than it was party going. She had an Armani tailored blazer, (Curtsey of Sango and her pricy business woman cloths) a white tank top, a black pencil skirt, and red blazing spike studded heels that topped it off. Her hair was down and curled.

Kagome hesitated but carted all the food over to the empty table at the end. She spread a table-cloth over it and fixed pastries upon the table. Instantly like vultures, people crowded around with small plastic plates. Kagome stepped back, not knowing if she wanted to take credit and get crucified or forever be unacknowledged by these people.

Kagome sat back against the wall, her arms folded on her chest as she smiled broadly at her work.

"Looks like every one's enjoying your pastries." A deep baritone voice awoke her out of her daze. Kagome looked up to see the owner of that exquisite voice. A tall man-too tall male looked down on her, his amber eyes studying her face intensely. At a lost of words for a moment, Kagome choked out a laugh and smirked at the man. His silver hair swayed over his tailored suit that fit his body lovingly, leaving plenty for the imagination to roam.

Kagome realized he was waiting for her reply and she simply looked back over at the table again. Half of the table was bare now. They killed the honey buns and were now working dents in the cupcakes. She had ten of every flavor. "Well, I wouldn't say all that. The boss must be a pain the ass. My best friend, Sango had to kill to even get the job to deliver the pastries." Kagome fiddled with her cup, scratching designs into the cheap plastic material.

"Hm. I wouldn't say the boss is a pain in the ass. I doubt he even takes care of the arrangements for the catering. I think his secretary does that work for him." The silver-haired man responded after a moment of silence. Kagome chuckled dryly at that but didn't show visible disrespect.

"I just hope Sango gets this promotion she's been working so hard for. Y'know she works like a dog, day and night, doing things not even her higher-ups do. She does all the over time work no other worker does and still gets peanuts. She still haves tons of bills to pay and that doesn't even count her grandfather's medical bills." The man nodded his head in agreement, taking her words in consideration.

"You feel strongly about this Sango friend."

"Of course. Friends since Pre-K," Kagome smiled, smiling at her memories. The man looked at her questionably but said nothing. "Besides, I never met her boss. I imagine him a fat old bald business man who has that nasty cow lick swerve. Yuuuuuuuck." Kagome made a face and a disgusted noise that earned her a grin from the man and an eyebrow raise.

"Is that your stereotype of every boss?"

"It's how my principal and his assistant and his successor looked like. That's my thoughts and I'm sticking to them until I see otherwise." Kagome gave him a stern look in the eyes. His eyes showed amusement and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Kagome looked back at the table, it still had desserts left over but they annihilated all her scones, cookies, and pound cakes. The cupcakes however is still hanging in there.

She also spied a fiery brunette coming towards her in full speed that reminded her of her driving.

"Oh my Kamis, Kagome, what do you think you're doing?" Sango whispered rather loudly in a frantic voice. "I'm sorry . I hope she didn't offend you. My friend can be 'very' opinionated at times. It won't happen again." It's nice for Sango to assume the worse as always. The silver-haired male lifted his hand to wave off her apology. Kagome swore she saw him smile. Maybe this punch was spiked.

When they were a reasonable distance from the man, Sango gave Kagome a dirty look she was use to."What the hell was your problem, one bad word and you could've got me fired!" Sango squeezed her wrist.

"What are you talking about? I said nothing. He isn't nobody big, is he?" Kagome was slightly scared at this new Sango. Who was that guy anyway? she said hisname was.

"My boss! Y'know CEO boss! " Sango walked me to the punch table farther away from the man. "The type who can tell you jump and you don't say 'how high?' you just jump and hope he doesn't kill you!"

"Erm..."Kagome thought back to what she said. So that was her boss, the pain in the ass. He didn't look much like an old man, but he was old.

"Erm, what, Kagome? You said something didn't you!" Sango looked at Kagome for a moment. Her eyes slowly widen as she realized. "You did! You did say something! Kagome." Kagome chuckled sheepishly. She ranted out to her boss about her boss and this might cause Sango her job. Kagome did feel bad for her and hugged Sango sympathetically to try to ease her pain.

"It won't work, Kagome." Sango said through clenched teeth.

"It was worth a try..." Kagome shrugged. "What's his whole name anyway? It seemed like I knew him from somewhere.

"Sesshomaru Taisho. His younger brother, Inuyasha graduated from our class, remember?"

Kagome gasped. The Inuyasha who constantly criticized her about '**everything**' she did and not one shut his mouth.

"I see that face, and I know how you two were. I swear one more insult from you two and both of you were going to be on the floor wrestling, again." Sango giggled out. Kagome couldn't help but peek a glimpse over at Sesshomaru. He was talking to a tall man, not as tall as him but the both seemed to be in an intense conversation and for a moment, Kagome stayed there, watching them and staring closely at Sesshomaru.

She could see the family resemblance. They both obviously had the same silver mane and amber eyes, how could she not see this before? Then again, she didn't really pay much attention to Inuyasha, seeing as he was always yelling and hollaring about something, the only thing you could concentrate on that guy was getting him to shut up.

"Hey, Kagome. I want you to meet someone" Sango yanked her arm, getting her attention. A man stood next to Sango. His hair was dark and tied to his neck. He had a sweet childish face- clearly not her type, as of now, she's questioning her types.- and a nice smile. He seemed to be checking Kagome out really hard, his eyes were undressing her everywhere but avoided any contact with her face. When they shook hands, it felt like he was shaking hands with her cleavage and not her entirely.

This is Kahnamaru, Kahn, this is Kagome, my bestfriend since like the beginning of time." Sango gushed and Kahn looked at me in the face for the first time. Something about his stare felt odd and cold but his smile was broad.

"Nice to finally meet you, your name is a regular around the water cooler." Kahn joked and Sango blush, feeling spotted. They chatted for a while, and Kagome couldn't help but at times, shoot a look over at Sesshomaru who was now gone from his spot. Feeling oddly disappointed, Kagome went back to chatting with Kahn. She didn't feel comfortable around him as much, every time Sango looked away, he took that time to shoot daggers at Kagome's breast.

Kagome buttoned up her blazer and went off to restock the now bare counter of cupcakes. When she finally redecorated the counter, she felt a headache coming on and instantly nauseated. The room was stuffy and the smell of cheap and expensive perfumes were getting to her. The tension in her eyes throbbed and tears welled the brim of her eyes.

"Excuse me everyone, but I think it's time for us to begin the unveiling of our new product." A voice sounded over the crowd, the crowds instantly huddled around the doors, filling in, in threes to fours. Kagome found Sango with Kahn among the crowd.

"Hey, give me the keys, I'm going home."

"Really? It's only been two hours. I got to stay, though." Sango bit her bottom lip. Kahn however lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll take you home, just show me the way." He smiled cheerfully. Kagome, however too tired to protest being in the car with a stranger took the invitation and walked with him out the doors of the ballroom and into the cool night's air and freezing temperature that soothed her aching head.

Kahn had a silver Dodge Charger. He unlocked the door and held the door open for Kagome, waiting until she slid in and slammed the door, crossing over he slid into the driver's side and revived the engine.

The ride was quiet, Kagome found herself at times, dozing off. She finally slipped away for a moment.

It was a dreamless dream, nothing but darkness smothered with more darkness.

"Kagome."

Nothing.

"Kagome."

Nothing.

"Kagome!" Kahn shook her arm harshly, waking her out her dreams. "Sorry for waking you, but you didn't tell me where you lived, I'm kinda, lost."

"Oh...Sorry. " Kagome yawned and pin pointed the way to their apartment, feeling slightly more energized. Kahn didn't turn on the radio, only the sound of the vibrating purr of the engine was music to his ears. On the other hand, Kagome was tempted to begin taking out her phone and text someone else for entertainment.

"It's alright." He chuckled.

They arrived and he parked into the tenants parking lot. Helping Kagome out. She unlocked the door to her side of the apartment and walked in, setting her things down on the leather couch.

"So this is where you two live?" Kahn examined the house. It was small but decorated heavily. Sango loved to decorate with shrine trinkets and heritage nicknaks.

"Yep, apartment, sweet apartment," Kagome kicked off her uncomfortable heels, Kahn had a smirk on his face, looking Kagome up and down again. "So yea, thanks for taking me back. You know your way out." Kagome un pinned her hair, letting it fall down in waves.

"Oh, Kagome. You're so beautiful." He whispered. Locking the front door behind him, he made his way over to a confused Kagome. He stroked her cheek with the back of his palm.

"Um, can you please stop?" Kagome tried to step back but he broke the space between them. His breathing was steady and her breathing was catching up. Her heart thumped in her throat. Nervous now to be all alone in a room with a total stranger, she back up once again to give space between the two.

"Why are you running away from me?" Kahn snapped, taking his hand he used to stroke her cheek and backhanded her hard, Kagome flew to the floor, scrambling to make of what just happened, she got on all fours and crawled somewhere far. "Kagome,"

"Get away from me!" Kagome crawled to the coffee table with the phone. He grabbed her by her waist and threw her down onto the couch, pushing his body onto hers, he pinned down her arms and grabbed her lips in a rough kiss. She didn't want this to happen, she feared this would happen, but not here not now. She hoped this was just foolish thought and he would just say 'just kidding!' and run out the room. But not everything can be a dream, can it?

Kahn was kissing her down her neck, Kagome struggled harder to get out of his clutch. Tears streamed down her eyes, she flailed any unpinned limbs into the air. Frustrated with her, he hauled of and punched her hard into her face.

His fist connected with Kagome's cheek, putting a bad sting in her face and causing Kagome to scream in agony. She prayed out loud for him to stop, begging and pleaing with him to please let her go. Kahn ignored her pleas. "Shut up. Shut the fuck up!" He warned her. She cried even louder. He took his fist again and it connected with he face one again.

All she saw was stars and darkness. Everything was dark. Everything will be over soon.

•••

_"_Kagome, Kagome!" Sango's voice echoed throughout the apartment. Sango, cracked open Kagome's bedroom. "Hey Kagome, guess wha-" Sango dropped her doggie bag. Kagome's body was thrown across her bed. Her dress was rode up and her shirt was ripped open, her bra gone with hickies throughout her body. It was a memory out from HighSchool, Sango tried not to let the picture get to her. Sango thought who did she sleep with this time?

She remembered Kagome going home with Kahn. Anger flooded her, how dare she slept with him!

Sango burst opened the door and shook Kagome. Moment's later, Kagome jumped up, screaming. Realizing it was Sango, Kagome hugged her tightly. Sango pushed her rather roughly away however.

"Did you sleep with Kahn?" Sango demanded.

"What? No!" Kagome felt hurt her friend would prosecute her like this.

"Then who did you sleep with?" Sango is unconvinced. Kagome felt a tight feeling in her gut.

"Sango...He didn't sleep with me... He _**raped**_ me." Kagome said in a small voice. Sango looked disgusted but Kagome knew not at him but at her.

"Kagome...I can't fucking believe you." Sango jumped up, yelling at her. Kagome had tears brimmed at her eyes. The pain of her best friend not believing her stung a lot.

•••

So there, it might have sucked, I think it does to me.

R&R Please c: Your response means a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

So thanks to all the people who R&R'd to my first chap, I was in school when I saw them (Yea, rules are made to be bent and possibly broken) and I was so ecstatic, I was in math and decided to work on my new chap in the middle of it~! So yea. I also am guilty of slacking off, because of another totally diff anime story I'm working on, so I'm alternating between these two lovely stories.

_**NOTE**_: Hear Sango out before you guys go all anti, there is a reason for everything in this story.

Also I happen to notice someone took my plot for this story, I believe by accident and complete coincidence, so I won't be all offended and stuff. As I said, all my ideas are complete work of ME and my IMAGINATION. All are original pieces of work I have created. I am not taking no one else work, nor are they taking mine, I HOPE, giving benefit of the doubt! Thank you and good night.

e-e;

**WARNING: **This particular chapter contains strong, strong content that some people really wont find comfortable. Read at your own Risk.

•••

Static, static,static,static,static,static,static,static.

The time was at the bottom of the screen along with date. The picture was fuzzy, but clearing up. A woman holding a child in a small sun dress became clear. Her long brown, black hair was draped over one shoulder, she looked to be almost in her mid 30s but still looked very young. Her lips were a crisom red and her nose was pierced with a small diamond on her right nostril. She had a regular built pregnant body. Her stomach was medium sized with a child that looked to be about 6 months. She sat in grass infront of a shrine house. Her maternity dress and leggings with minor grass stains.

A small child, no more than 3 was looking up at the woman, her long raven hair swayed in the breezy day.

"Oh, look Kagome, look at the camera, baby," The woman urged.

The child turned slowly to look at the camera. It zoomed in on her. Slowly a smile crept onto the child's face.

•

He knew she was out cold. A creepy smile burned his lips as she slowly began riding up her skirt, getting up passing her naval, he rubbed her inner thighs with arousing sensations lighting inside of him.

•

"Daddy, why you got that thing infront of you?" Kagome asked with wide expectant eyes.

The man behind the camera chuckled, it heavy and loving like a father's embrace. "Well, kiddo, I want to record you, so I can always have this little image of you, because like your mommy, you're very beautiful."

The child lit up at the sound of her mother's name. "Mommy is beautiful!"

•

Kagome felt something penetrate her, it didn't feel right, it felt rough. It went out and came back into her again again, even harder. Her head was groggy and her mind was swimming. Her eyes could only make up colors colliding together in a making a mess of shades.

But she remembered where she was, and instantly she began shoving whoever was who kept shoving theirself into her.

The man stumbled for a second, taking aback by her sudden movements, regaining hisself, he pushed hisself onto her again.

"No... No... Stop...Please, no." Kagome's words were slurred, her surroundings swam together,merky like water, nothing was instantly clear.

"Shutup," Who ever commanded her. Those words rang a bell in the back of her mind and Kagome tried harder to push him off her. His hand flew to her neck and her eyes shot wide open, seeing things slightly more clearer, Kahn had a menacing look on his face, his teeth was bared and clenched hard, remembered where they were and what was happening.

Kagome saw one his hands down below her and she kicked hard against him, only making him choke her against the wall more, cutting off her air.

•

"Hey, Trish, hold the camera for a second." Said the man behind the camera. He zoomed in on his wife who lifted an eyebrow but did not decline.

"What? I thought 'I' was the one who was meant to be on the 'other' side of these things." Trish handed over the camera with a smile and the screen went over to a ruggeged looking man, almost the same age as Trish. He had shoulder length hair tied to his neck and tattoos all up and down his arm. He had a face like a Souta's, but only older. He had a five oclock after shave that made him look awefully handsome. He had glowing bright blue eyes that contrasted all his dark hair and tan complexion feautres.

He sat down in the grass next to Kagome, sitting her onto his lap as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"Daddy, why do you look like that?" Kagome asked in an innocent smile. Trish chuckled from behind the camera.

"Well because you're so darn cute, I just can't stop staring at you."

"Oh r'lly, huh, Dante?" Trish sounded from behind the camera, the screen wobbled and zoomed into Dante's expression, which was still adoring.

"Well you know what, kiddo I love you '_this_' much." He hugged her tight, squeezing her. The child laughed and attempted to squeeze her father back. "And you know what, I love your little brother that much too." Dante kissed Kagome's forehead. Rubbing his beard against her smooth face.

Kagome protested, complaining how prickly her daddy was, Trish looked on at the spectacle.

"Hey Kagome,"

"Yes, daddy?"

•

Kagome was shoved against a wall, she screamed and yelled, managing to slap at him a few times before he choked her.

Black spots danced in her visions and blotted out his face, Kagome manage to claw and cut him. He cursed and took her by her thighs, roughly putting her legs around his waist. One hand gropped her breast and the other one went inside her woman, stretched and forcing it's way.

Kagome screamed, with no avail, she tried fruitlessly to claw at his hands. She bit down hard on one of his hands and he yelped in anger. Blood tainted her tastebuds. Kahn lifted his hand and punched down onto her hard, she sobbed loudly, cryings of help and stop echoed throughout the small apartment house.

Kahn knew he had to finish this before someone came, especially Sango. He threw down Kagome onto the hardwood floor, she slid and bumped into a wall where he dragged her by both her arms and hair through the threshold of the nearest bedroom door he could find.

Kagome held on for dear life, prying her fingers into the frame of the hallway door, he tugged her legs and yanked her back, she continued to hold on. Her head was throbbing, her throat burned and her woman felt violated and infiltrated.

•

"Kagome, I,"

•

"Come here you stupid bitch!" Kahn growled, Kagome hugged onto the frame.

"NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE KAHN, STOP, I DON'T WANT THIS, PLEASE!" She felt him stop pulling for a second, then soon as her nerves calmed down, she felt him yank one good time and her arms released. Her mouth slammed against the frame as her head collided with the marble of the floor. He was dragging her. She heard the sound of a click of a lock and her body slid over the corner, a trail of blood from her injuries followed.

•

"Love," He looked deep into her eyes and soul, her blue gems matching his.

•

Kagome was thrown onto her bed. Kahn began unbuckling his pants, Kagome couldn't escape, he blocked the doorway. He dropped his pants and boxers. Before Kagome could even register what was happening, her legs were thrown around something. She quickly realize what he was doing and it was too late.

•

"you."

•

With one good thrust, he penetrated her, hard. There was no love in it, no passion. It was rough and furocious. Kagome felt herself tearing from the inside at his unwanted, forced penetration. She threw her head back in sheer agony as she let out the most burdcurdling scream ever in her life, it lasted long but towards the end broke off into a chopped sob that echoed throughout the room.

•••

Everything after that was a blur. From when Kahn left, to the clanking and spritzing sounds, to heavy foot steps that pounded back and fourth. Kagome heard someone come in. She didn't want to see. She didn't want to see no one.

Kagome refused to open her eyes but whoever came in, did something to her face, a sting here and there and wiping in places somewhere. Between those times. She felt something cold between her legs and dismissed whatever it was. Soon after what seemed like a long time. The front door closed and she was all alone again.

Just like in High School.

Alone, once again, like all those nights with all different guys, one after the other to numb her pain that lingered in her memories. It all felt so surreal, at the same time, it didn't feel weird. It was expected of a girl like Kagome.

She makes a deal, sleeps with the guys and in the end, still ends up alone. Putting people's fates on her shoulders and getting no benefits from it. What was the word they call it?

Being a Whore.

That's what she was. She knew it. She was a fucking whore, that did not deserve love. That's what he told her. A long time ago at that. She is nothing without him. Nothing.

All the things she's done. He said was to be expected. He expected nothing less from a first class whore like her self. A real trashy dame at that.

Hot tears drowned her already blurred closed her eyes as they slid down her face, tickling her cheeks. She couldn't stand to even be in her own head and think about those things. She wanted to die. To be alone. She wanted Sango to comfort her. She wished she was here. She really did. She needed her more than ever.

Eventually, Kagome cried herself to sleep, only thinking of seeing Sango, letting her comfort her, and that silver haired man, Sesshomaru Taisho.

•••

_"_Kagome, Kagome!" Sango's voice echoed throughout the apartment. Sango, cracked open Kagome's bedroom. "Hey Kagome, guess wha-" Sango dropped her doggie bag. Kagome's body was thrown across her bed. Her dress was rode up and her shirt was ripped open, her bra gone with hickies throughout her body. It was a memory out from HighSchool, Sango tried not to let the picture get to her. Sango thought who did she sleep with this time?

She remembered Kagome going home with Kahn. Anger flooded her, how dare she sleep with him!

Sango burst opened the door and shook Kagome. Moment's later, Kagome jumped up, screaming. Realizing it was Sango, Kagome hugged her tightly. Sango pushed her rather roughly away however.

"Did you sleep with Kahn?" Sango demanded.

"What? No!" Kagome felt hurt her friend would prosecute her like this.

"Then who did you sleep with?" Sango was unconvinced. Kagome felt a tight feeling in her gut.

"Sango...He didn't sleep with me... He _**raped**_ me." Kagome said in a small voice. Sango looked disgusted but Kagome knew not at him but at her.

"Kagome...I can't fucking believe you." Sango jumped up, yelling at her. Kagome had tears brimmed at her eyes. The pain of her best friend not believing her stung a lot.

"Sango, what? I would never sleep with Kahn! I would never do that to you!" Kagome Tried to jump out the bed, but manage to collapse onto the floor. Her whole body ached. She forced herself to stand up and follow Sango out into the hallway, slamming into some walls as they reached the living room.

"Sango, please believe me, he raped me, when we got here, he locked the door and forced his self onto me!" Kagome had tears in her eyes. Sango looked sympathetic now. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"Where's the proof?" She said in a low whisper.

_Proof...PROOF!_ Kagome thunk real hard, what proof could she use? Her head throbbed and instantly, she remembered when she was being dragged into the room!Kagome ran into the hallway, seeing where the trail of blood could've been. Instead, the floor was spotless and not even a speck was on it.

_What?...He cleaned up, that means..._Kagome crepted over into a mirror, seeing all her swellings went down and were now yellowing. There was no blood on her and her choke markings were minor from what they really were.

Defeated and drained, Kagome limped idly back to Sango. She shook her head. She couldn't find proof. "Please, please beleive me, Sango. He raped me. I can explain it all!" Kagome begged and Sango erupted with anger, her eyes fierce and sharp.

"Kagome, I can't beleive you just sat there and lied like that! Tell me the truth, tell me you just slept with him. I could have forgave you!-"

"He raped me!"

"You know... I thought you changed. You're just like you were in Highschool, taking every girl's boyfriend. Now you're a grown woman and even took mine when my own boss rejected you." Sango shook her head in disgust and Kagome felt disgusted.

"What?! Sango! I have changed! I am not like that anymore! I don't do that stuff!"

"Y'know Kagome? I wish you would've grew the hell up. You have been banking on that 'I've been raped' since you were a child. It helped you then but I am just SHOCKED you would use it to cover up your own mess..." Sango's cheeks were red and her eyes were focused on a confused and speechless, Kagome. The hurt was evident and it was there. It hung in the air like dirty laundry, airing it's self out there. Kagome's breathing was ragged and her eyes were wide. She couldn't see this fierce Sango. She could only see the child Sango who stood up for her. Who told all and everyone of any type of species demon, hanyou and all off. The girl who tied her laces and wiped her nose. She was more than a best friend, she was a sister. But now, these two sisters were both hurt in unspeakable ways.

"Get out...Please.. Just...Get out. Get your things. Get your coat. And. Get. Out." Sango wouldn't look at her. She closed her eyes.

"Sango, where am I gonna-"

"GET. OUT!" Sango screamed on the top of her lungs and Kagome forced down a cry. She slowly drug herself past a seething Sango. Grabbing her flats and little left dignity. Kagome took her coat and left. Slowly closing the door before walking outside the house into the cold autum air.

Kagome walked a good distance on foot. She had no underwear and her shirt was ripped to shreds, Her skirt barely covered her legs and her head was throbbing. Humans and Demons who passed by, passed by Kagome just like any other person. Not knowing the forlorn look in her eyes. The way her walk was a limp. No one knew of what just happened before her own best friend came home and accussed her or how their arguement resorted into Kagome leaving. No one knew. Kagome wanted to keep it that way. Atleast they do not know of the shame that is Kagome Higurashi.

The air nipped at her nose and her legs were getting too heavy to carry. Kagome rested on a park bench and looked up at the sky. The stars were out and twinkled in the sky. All the weight of the night fell ten full onto Kagome.

She didn't like feeling weak, oh no, she hated that feeling. It felt like you being a child again while your parents spoon feed you. It was humiliating and not to mention, horrible to succumb to.

So instead of feeling sorry for herself, Kagome wiped her face and put a fierce expression on it. She wandered onto the express way, holding up her thumb as she did so. After a few minutes of wandering. A man stopped his truck and Kagome hopped in.

She was paying a friend a visit.

•••

"Thanks, Teko!" Kagome sounded, jumping from the truck which let out a blaring of it's horn.

Kagome stopped in front two big large rusted gates. Before stepping in, Kagome looking up and saw a small orange light on in the guard booth, slowly but stealthy, Kagome crept underneath the gates and ran off rather quietly. Guessing the guard was a human, she got away.

This was Red Lili Grove Estates. This is where her friend lives and a fraction of the demon population and Hanyou population resides. No humans lived here. Strict Hanyo and Demon blood. Some Estates have strict Demon only or Hanyou only. You needed money to live in estate homes. You needed to be a Demon or Hanyou to even get this, despite if you could afford it.

Kagome went around corners and dodged cars that came pass, not risking being detected. Remembering that number Koga gave her a long time ago. The number where he and his wife(Which wouldn't be his wife if not for Kagome. Another story for another time) lives. It was the only brown house with blue drapes. Kagome looked around a street called Royal Blue Lilies. ginormous houses, some with the lights still on lines across wide open road spaces, leaving acres and acres between each other, to the point, Kagome could do zig zags and still won't be in ear shot. One house second to the end had it's lights on with baby blue drapes glowing. Kagome ran up to it and sure it was. A brown house with blue drapes.

Kagome smoothed her skirt one good time and straighten her ragged hair. She did all she could with her fingers in that truck driver's car but she still seemed, rather... Trashed.

But here goes nothing, Kagome thought.

She ran the door bell and stood there for a few moments. She could hear movements and someone's foot steps against the door. A few moments later, the deadbolt unlatched and the door opened.

A tall woman with a body build of an athletic woman-probably a runner- opened the door with her hands on her hips. She had a pair of shorts, a pink shirt and her long red hair tied in a pony tail that looked tousled (Maybe from slumber)

"Hello, Ayame." Kagome managed to smile kindly without spitting in the demonesses face.

•••

Anyway, R&R. I hopes you liked this chapter. I got emotional in some parts. -tear drop- But yea.

In the first part. If you guys don't get it. It was kind of like a flash back when Kagome was young. She was remembering a home video her parents were making and yes, her mother was hawt stuff and her father was a macho man. e 3 e;


	3. Chapter 3

So I updated my last fic, so I thought, why not update this one, too?

Thank you all who R&R'd. Faved and followed, I lurv you all~

•••

"Kagome? Is that you?" The Demoness asked, her expression was shock but instantly went hard.

"The one and only, can I come in?" Kagome nervously gestured to the dimly lit living room.

Ayame's nostrils flared and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You smell like my maids; Pinesole and Mr. Clean."

Kagome blushed, sighing and looking down, finding the sight of her flats interesting.

"Whatever, take a shower first before you talk with me about anything." Ayame rolled her eyes and stepped out. Kagome hesitated but stepped through the threshold of the mansion and gaped in awe.

The room was a cranberry dark red, with white columns on either side of the room, a ginormous drapery made way to the second part of the living room where leather furniture and a black glass table sat with the looks of being brand new albeit never touched. A 90in. Flat screen television was mounted on the wall with a retractable bar behind it, its neck craned out and tilted forward for emphasis. The hardwood flooring was waxed with a dark creamy color, Kagome wondered how such an artwork become an everyday home. Damn rich people.

•••

"So, what brings you to our side of the picture?" Ayame asked, balancing a cup of red wine that matched her living room wall. She eyed Kagome suspiciously.

"Well I kind of need a favor." Kagome fiddled with the weird green blouse shirt. Ayame had let her borrow a shirt and some slim jeans that Kagome constantly rolled the cuff up on. Her party skirt, tank and blazer, ruined and had a stench to them.

I need somewhere to stay." Kagome asked, searching anywhere on the Demonesses face for any expression. Her face was blank and hard and she quirked an eyebrow before sighing inaudibly and smoothing her face into a relaxed looked. Kagome didn't say anything as Ayame stood up out her seat, the wine sloshing in the cup as she took it with her. Setting it on what looked like an expensive white Greek lamp table. Ayame turned her back against Kagome.

"Need a favor, huh? Kagome." Ayame's voice was soft. "Do you remember our senior year? Our little talk?"

Kagome's brows knit together in thought. _senior year._ After a moment, the memory came to her. "Yea." She simply said.

"Do you remember what I asked of you?"

"No, Ayame."

"Well you better get something, quick."

•••

The bell rang loudly and like on cue, people began shuffling for their things and some made an instant break for the door.

Kagome brushed her long strands out her face, re adjusting her lipgloss in the mirror before snapping it shut and putting away her books. Sango was already gone to her next class so it would be useless to try to catch up with her, so instead Kagome took her sweet time.

Making her way out the class, the hallway was jammed with students coming to and back from class, slamming of doors everywhere and clattering of books and writing utensils hitting the floor.

Kagome walked through the crowds that parted unconsciously for her. Demons who passed her greeted her and some humans who passed her eyed her with envy and or want. An invisible crown held high on Kagome's head and this was only the end to her legend in the chapter of this school.

"Hey, Kagome!" A deep husky voice called out from behind her, something solid wrapped itself around her like a belt. Kagome instantly stopped and turned to see who the owner of that voice and hairy limb was.

A tall muscular slimmed body male stood before her in his usual laid back posture. His tan skin glistened with sweat from practice and his hair was in a high ponytail, away from his face. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes twinkled with lust as he looked Kagome down approvingly.

"Hey, Kouga." Kagome gave him a smile and hugged the sweaty demon wolf. She held her nose as she did so. He smelled downright awful. He released her waist as she put distance between the two.

They chatted for a while, going on about prom and pictures. Kagome knew they were going to be late at this pace so she speeded the conversation. Leaning on her left leg for support, she eyed a spicy redhead girl giving her a scowl. Maybe she didn't see that quite well. She stood up straight

Leaning on her left leg again, she saw the redhead once more giving her a deeper scowl. Obviously from her slender form, she was demoness. But she had thick wide circular glasses and from the looks from the cuts on her lips, she must have braces.

Kagome paid no mind however, going back to flirting with the wolf, she was use to dirty looks, she did not bother her one bit with the glares.

After Kouga decided that he was late enough, the hallway was quiet except for Kagome and the redhead. Kagome gave the demoness a look of her own before turning on the heel of her loafers and strolling away.

"Hey, you. Kagome."Kagome turned back around. The Demoness was now standing face-to-face with Kagome.

"Hm?" Kagome replied.

"Can I ask of you a favor?"

"Depends."

"Can you...please... Stop hanging with Kouga- Just hear me out!- I really like him and I think he's awesome. I just...I just wanna have a chance with him, you know? Please don't think of it as bold, but please make it seem like you're disinterested in him, please?" The Demoness begged, Kagome looked on the Demon, not focusing on her pleas or watering eyes. She focused on her braces.

They were shiny silver with diamonds in them.

_Diamonds. _Kagome inwardly shuddered

"Please?" The redhead repeated.

"Yea, sure. I don't even like him. He's all yours." Kagome grumbled, sill thinking about her diamond braces.

A knot twisted in her stomach.

•••

"I remember... It's when you asked me to stay away from Kouga." Kagome concluded. getting up off the sofa, she made her way near a lamp close to Ayame.

"M'hm, and what happen after my little favor to you?"

Kagome raked through her mind for what happen. She remembered going to class, then in her fifth class, she had Kouga as a lab partner. She remember telling him and the-

Whoa.

Pictures came out a day later.

Kagome's face was pale and she bit hard on her lip.

"I-I-I'm sorr-"

"You're sorry?"Ayame's voice was dangerously low. Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"I never meant for that." Kagome's voice was small whisper.

"You never meant to sleep with him or you never meant for pictures to come out?" It was too fast of a blur before Ayame was a mere toe away from Kagome. Her youki came off in waves, blowing the Demonesses hair with unnatural wind.

A lump swelled in Kagome's throat as she found the proper word to defuse the moment. Before she could find the right words, heavy footsteps trotted down the long vast staircase in the half room, Kouga had a set of envelopes in his hand, his hair was down and wet and his shirt looked unironed. He had broader shoulders and his physique was more muscular, his height has gotten bigger, and his face matured more over the years.

"Hey, Aye, what's going on?" He looked Kagome in the eye for what seemed like hours before looking at a steamed Ayame.

"Nothing. Go away," she hissed.

"Aye, don't leave me ou-"

"GO..AWAY." Ayame screamed, her youki flared at a dumbstruck, confused Kouga who simply put his hands up before saying good bye to Kagome and stepping out the house.

The sound of the deadbolt relieved Ayame and she turned back her attention onto Kagome.

"Ayame, it was in the past. I don't care about what happen in Highschool. I'm not like that anymore." Kagome scanned the Demonesses eyes for anything. Only finding the spikes and pricks of her words and the hard shell of her feelings.

"Kagome, you'll never change."Ayame said in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Well, _Ayame_, I don't give two shits about what you believe what I am. I thought we could've settled this like adults, but I see now you still live in the past." Kagome, took her cloths from the sofa and showed her way to the door. her hand was on the brass knob, Kagome opened the door but before she stepped out.

Ayame, I hope you discover the real truth and accept it, I thought in highschool, you were smart enough to decipher rumors from the truth." Kagome said before stepping out into the dark of the night.

It was well after midnight, but the night was still young.

•••

Kagome shoved her hands in the pockets of the blazer. Her feet felt flat and weary in the flats but she trudged on in the windy night. She passed a strip of bars and stores that were still open at this ungodly hour. Late night partygoers passed Kagome, smelling of sex, drugs, and alcohol. She's passed a few alley ways where she's witness people having sex, puking, or shooting up. So this was nothing.

The light of the stores gave her small relief to know she won't have to relive what transpired in the apartment.

_Sango_. Kagome momentarily thought. She had gotten angered by her but did not at her love interest's infidelity. She singled her out and brought up her past as an excuse about why she did what she did.

Some friend. Kagome crushed tears in her eyes, fending them off.

She was down West Boulevard and hitting the entertainment district.

Kagome reviewed all that she had now:

No home or any where to stay.

No one to contact.

No family in town.

No friends.

That pretty much sums it all up. Her bakery was a great distance away and too much to walk on foot, so she had one option left and she promised herself she wouldn't do this again but desperate times call for desperate measures, as quoted by a man who she didn't know or care to know.

The wind picked up and blew her raven tresses back, making her cling to the material of the blazer in warmth.

Great.

Kagome saw the large building at the end of the street. It took up two store spaces and pointed at the corner where the door was. The sound of dubstep blasted through the black curtain covered windows. The club had no name and only a simple "Go Away." Sign to welcome those who came.

Kagome opened the door and let herself in.

The club was dark and lively, bodies grind against each other and everyone wore some type of bright color, a band on stage was currently mixing something together that sounded like a computer when it freezes. Kagome pushed herself through people who grunted and yelled in protest, parting her way through, she couldn't help but smell the odors on these people. It was sweat, sheer disgusting body oil and sweat.

After shoving through some girl with green hair and flailing her arms that had deodorant chunks underneath her pits, Kagome reached a long catwalk table with assorted colored bar stools.

Claiming one for herself, Kagome sat on it and waited to be served. She never been to club like this before. When she was out of highschool, she got her degree in culinary arts and opened up her own bakery shop that was one of the top in town. Competing with everyone else in the sugary good industry, Kagome never had time to go out and party like Sango or her other friends.

A guy with a tall red mohawk and aviators took the stool on the side of Kagome.

"In a minute!" Someone yelled behind the counter. A kid with his hair pulled back in a pony tail ran from the doors of the kitchen, holding a plate in one hand and a few drinks in the other, giving them to some people two stools down from her.

He ran back and apologized for the wait. The man with the mohawk order first and walked away to wait for his drink and Kagome didn't order anything, she simply smiled at the child.

"Wassap, Shippo?" Kagome smiled sweetly at the kid who looked confused for a second.

"Hold on!" Kagome said as she took a flashlight from a person dancing and shone it in her face in the dark.

"Oh, Kagome!" Shippo said, beaming with excitement. "Shocking to see you in a place like this!"

"Well, yea, I should say the same about you, what'cha doin' here in a club's bar?" Kagome inquired, giving him a look that made him smile innocently.

"Shh, my boss thinks I'm eight-teen. Don't give him my real age, if would be if she found out I was doing this, you know how your mom is." Shippo laughed.

"How is mom?" Kagome asked. She thought about her mom, her glowing face and bright smiles that brought back memories.

"Good, Good. She's asked about you. She thinks your off somewhere partying. " Shippo said.

"She knows I hate doing that now. I don't even drink beer anymore." Kagome rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Well, that's good." Shippo nodded. "But I don't think you came here to ask on your families' well being. What's up?"

Kagome peered into his meadow green eyes, and looked down at the chipped color of her pink nail polish. "I need to borrow some cash, I'll pay you back, but I need some money for somewhere to go. It's a long story, I don't want to elaborate on it but it is a long, long, story." Kagome let it all out in the open, playing in a puddle of some unidentified liquid.

Shippo was silent for a moment. She could feel his eyes on her. She peered up and noticed he was indeed looking at her, his brow knit together in confusion, but relaxed a moment later.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled and headed into the kitchen. Kagome felt mixed feelings about taking money from Shippo.

Kagome's mom, Trishtana (Trish for short) took Shippo in when Kagome was 12 years old. He grew up with the family ever since and still goes by a last name bases which her mom is trying to break him out of. He's 16 years old compared to Kagome who's 28. Kagome has seen him one time in her life, so seeing him now shocked Kagome at how old he's gotten.

Kagome turned over to the band. Who was now a gaycore band, who was singing about self service or something, whatever it was, she was looking but not paying attention. Only really looking at how he rubs the mic stand against his tight jeaned crotch. The crowd was grinding hard to this. Seems like they'd grind to the sound of whistling if that was up next.

"Hey, Kags, here." Shippo said as he tapped her shoulder. She jerked away in mid listening about the singer's ranting. Shippo gave a wad of cash.

"Whoa. Shippo, this is a lot, couldn't you just give me like a few bucks. This is too much."

"nonsense. Just pay me back." Shippo urged, giving her the money. Kagome sat up from the stool just as people were clapping loudly for the band. Stuffing the cash in her blazer pocket, Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him, shoving her way through the crowd once more to the door.

Kagome didn't realize how hot it was in there until the cold air of the morning struck her cold sweat drenched face. The sky was mixing into a navy blue, with large splatter of mid dark blue staining along of the canvas of the sky. It still very dark, however and the streets were getting quieter.

•••

The lights were off in the small room. The sobs of a woman echoed in the dark room. The female reached over the sofa arm to a tissue box, taking two kleenex and blowing her nose onto one. She let it on the side of her with the rest of the discarded used tissue. The tv was on but the audio was on mute.

The girl ran her fingers through her hair and wipes her eyes on her hand, wiping what left of makeup she once had.

The phone rang. The woman, threw off the cover and walked over to a more dark side of the room, taking the phone off the charger, she put it to her ear.

"Hello, Sango." A voice on the other line said.

"Yes." Her voice cracked, she cleared it a few times before repeating it clearer this time.

"Are you okay, ?" The voice asked.

"I'm alright , if I might, can I ask why are you calling me at 4:00 a.m?" Sango asked in a low voice.

"I was calling to let you know I have considered from tonight's events. My colleagues and I have thought about promoting you." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh wow, jeez. Thank you ." Sango's eyes widen and she swallowed down any saliva or phlegm in her throat.

"Don't thank me, thank your friend,-Kagome-is that what her name was?"

_Kagome._"Oh...um...yea...I'll let her know..."Sango's voice got quieter as she said those words, her eyes watering up again and she sniffled and whimpered. Using her free hand to cover her mouth and wipe her eyes.

"Sango, if I may ask, are you alright?" His voice was soothing.

"No," She simply said.

•••

Kagome yawned, she trailed her fingers on the cold metal of the streetway border. Cars raced passed her and some honked at her, thinking the illest of what she could be up to. The sky was becoming a flourishing orange and pink. If she were an artist, she'd paint that.

Kagome whistled as she trotted on the side of the street she was going aimlessly, just going anywhere to be going.

She had a few bucks in her pocket, so she figured she could rent a motel room if she could find one and spend a few nights there until she gets into the safe at the bakery and get her emergency credit cards and cash. She traveled down a lane, turning the corner to a dark road.

No cars went down this road, which should've been a red flag for Kagome, but she shrugged and went down anyway. It was quiet with abandon factory buildings. The glasses from most windows were blown out and scattered on streets. Old dusty classic styled cars rusted in yards with their wheels missing. Kagome wondered who would abandon all these factories.

Kagome walked over condoms and broken beer bottles. The alleys were littered with trash and the little life that flowed around the district was low and devious. Moaning from another alley let Kagome know this was a spot for people to have sex in public.

Headlights shown in the back of Kagome, she didn't pay mind to them but they kept shining.

She turned a simple corner and seconds later, the car followed suit behind her. It's lights shining.

She turned in an alley and the lights shined behind her once again, showing her silhouette.

Kagome now was paying attention, everywhere she went, the lights would follow.

Kagome turned another corner and bolted for it. The car followed behind her until she turned into another alley and ran down it. The car's engine purred as it came up behind her.

She reached a dead end and turned around.

"Who are you?!" Kagome demanded, readying herself for her attacker.

The car parked a distance away from Kagome. It's headlights turned off as the sound of the engine died down. The driver's side door opened and a tall silhouette of a man stepped out.

The sun was now rising up farther in the sky, slowly casting the darkness away and shining all of those who been hidden with the night's blanket of shadow.

The silhouette slammed the door, the audible _ding_ confirmed it. As the sky brightened the earth, it lighten the cracks and crevaces of the hidden alley. The man crept closer to the front of the car and stopped there, his hands in his pocket.

The sun lifted its self into the sky, its rays turning from peach and navy to a warming orange.

As the sun shone, it revealed silver hair, swaying in the breeze of what was left of the night. His face was smooth but visibly tired, dark circles marred underneath his eyes and his expression did not look welcoming, not one bit. He must've been in bed. He had red plaid baggy pajama bottoms and a black T-shirt on.

"Kagome, get in the car." His voice was stern with no room for argument or objection.

•••

So it took me like forever but I had writers block because I couldn't find my book with the plot in it. So it was like hard to do without my guildlines. I have this whole story done to like the middle. I will not lie. I have no ending for this. xD Shoot me later. But thank you all who R&R. I went to sleep on this story three times. So at points you'd be like. "WHAT?!" Just sayin'.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all that R&R, I was so shocked how much attention this story got. Thank you all sooooooo much.

•••

As the sun shone, it revealed silver hair, swaying in the breeze of what was left of the night. His face was smooth but visibly tired, dark circles marred underneath his eyes and his expression did not look welcoming, not one bit. He must've been in bed. He had red plaid baggy pajama bottoms and a black T-shirt on.

"Kagome, get in the car." His voice was stern with no room for argument or objection.

Kagome stood in her tracks, seeing the Youkai from the social gathering. All of a sudden, all of night's events came crashing down on her and a shield on insecurities surrounded her.

How did he know she was here?

She visibly hesitated. Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin with the human and turned around on the heel of his sneakers, retreating back his vehicle.

Kagome watched him with a steady eye. He opened the door of the car, it's door flying up before coming back down. Slowly she moved her feet, the purring of the engine reviving itself bought to realization that she was _still_ in the presence of such a society head that is Sesshomaru Taisho and shouldn't have balked to the thought of being in the same car as him. She felt silly as she opened the butterfly door and slid into the leather seat.

She heard a noise that sounded like a lawn mower. She looked behind her, seeing another Demon stretched spread Eagle in the back seat, his silver hair was tousled, his lips parted, letting air in and out. She smiled. _Inuyasha._ Kagome turned back in her seat.

The emblem on the dashboard was of a shield with angel wings in the background and the Taisho crest-a red honeycomb- in two tone colors boldly across the shield. Kagome took mental note of the exquisite car.

Sesshomaru sighed a breath he didn't know he was holding in. His claws on the steering wheel, he looked at the female in the passenger seat. She looked lost, clutching tattered clothing that smelled like household chemicals.

Putting the car in reverse, he backed out the alley and they drove off in silence.

Time seemed to stretch on, the only sound was one of the humming engine. Kagome felt uncomfortable, her mind buzzed with unsolved questions.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome finally spoke for the first time since she stepped into the car.

"Hm," He replied.

"Who called you?" Kagome looked down, "Y'know. To come get me."

"Your friend, Sango." _Sango?_ Kagome's stomach churned at the thought of Sango picking up the phone to ask someone to come and check up on the home wrecker.

"Oh..How did she know where I was?" Said Kagome, curiosity was evident on the female's face.

Sesshomaru saw this from his peripheral vision."She informed me you frequent a night club at times. If you weren't there, she told me to check a bakery you own." Sesshomaru said. His eyes were on the road, his expression was devoid of any emotion, and his voice was even and leveled.

Kagome looked at him, taking in his appearance. His black T-shirt clung to his body lovingly, to be honest, Kagome thought anything this man wore clung to him lovingly. His biceps were strong and defined with muscle. Kagome sat back in the chair more, observing his Jordan sneakers that made her raise eyebrows. She expected something like that from his younger brother, Inuyasha, but the infamous Sesshomaru who seemed to only live on tailored Armani suits? Naaaaah.

Sesshomaru felt her eyes on him, it wasn't abnormal, however. Many women adored Sesshomaru and wished for him to bed them. However, Kagome's looks were not that of lustful, they were curiosity, genuine non foul questions that he could feel radiating off of her. So many questions he expected to have the answer for.

"So, I guess this changes your outlook on me?"

This caught him off guard, he looked a glance at her face. Her caramel brown chocolate diamond eyes that he never noticed she had, held vulnerability in them. He continued to keep his composure as he answered.

"I do not know what are you talking about." Said Sesshomaru.

"You know damn well she told you what happen." Kagome didn't mean for that word to slip out but it didn't go unnoticed by the Youkai either, his eyes darting to her then back at the road.

"Kagome, I was not told of any situation regarding you and Sango and if I were to know," He looked in her chocolate diamond eyes. "I am not of character to judge." He said.

Kagome bit her lip. Feeling defeated at the same time satisfied, she relaxed back into the leather interior. Folding her arms over her chest.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, knowing he heard her as clear as day.

"Hm.."

It became quiet again. The soft snores of Inuyasha and the purr of the engine mingled together in it's own music melody and Kagome couldn't help but drift back to the days when Inuyasha confessed a crush for her.

They were in Junior year. Inuyasha one day randomly after class took her to the side and confessed how he was in love with her since they were in middle school. Kagome thought back to how she turned him down so much throughout High School to the point where he stopped trying. It wasn't that Kagome was snobby and stuck up. It was the common fact that Inuyasha deserves more than what Kagome could offer him in High School. Her reputation back then was something she didn't want to taint Inuyasha's. He was a sweet guy even though he threaten and even carried out his promises of breaking necks. She always wanted to return the feelings but in the position she was in. She did not want him expose to her 'other' side.

"Sango told me as well, she does not want you to come back to the apartment." Sesshomaru watched for her expression in the overhead mirror. Kagome's expression was still apathetic. She ran a hand through her raven tresses, waving off what he said like it was yesterday's news.

The ride continued in silence after that. No one dared to create more tension in the air. Kagome watched the blurring scenery of the outside window. Trying to get her mind on anything but the facts that laid it's self out in front her.

A humorless smile grazed painfully on her face, shaking her head.

•••

The car slowed down, Sesshomaru put the vehicle in park and killed the engine. Unclasping his seat belt, he leaned behind him, inaudibly smacking his younger sibling upside his head to awake him from his slumber in the backseat. Kagome pulled up the doors on the car and stepped out onto clean ungumified cement pavement.

Closing the door behind her, before her, a large house that looked to be three different mansion homes fuzed together into one side-by-side. It was a calming black with a visible crystal chandelier in the foyer where a large oval window let a small sample peek into the vast elegant home.

Kagome gawked in awe, Inuyasha let a string of profanity lose before stretching out from his uncomfortable ride in the backseat, walking with his hands in his black P.J. Bottoms with red clouds and black rain adorn the cotton fabric. Kagome stumbled behind, still at lost for words to describe the glorious home.

They walked up a few steps before getting to the main ground where they walked across a pathway where a fountain of two dogs looked to be howling, water spewing out from their mouths. One was bigger than the other, making a sort of askew on opposite side effect.

The door was made of glass with small detailed designs, Sesshomaru took a key and put into the solid brass knob, opening into the enormous hall. Three leading halls were side by side next to each other in front of them. Next to the doors were a case of stairs that led to a banister overhead with a few more doors. To their left was a dining room with red vintage design wallpaper and gold and cream furniture. To their right, the living room was a gigantic TV mounted on the wall with fine leather recliners and movie theater seats. The hardwood floor was perfect with a rich dark coating. The trim of the navy blue walls were white, matching the wooden staircase.

The home was that of a Ken and Barbie Dream Home.

"Whoa." Was all Kagome could manage to say. Inuyasha made a dry chuckle before kicking off his black and blue throwback Jordans and walking to the living room.

"Welcome back home, Master Sesshomaru and Young Master Inuyasha." An elderly lady with her hair pinned up professionally said, bowing formally to the two men. Inuyasha mumbled a hello and Sesshomaru greeted her in a quiet voice.

"Ms. Yamate , please show our guest, a room, please." Sesshomaru asked, already following behind Inuyasha into the living room where a live sports casting was being made.

The elderly lady showed Kagome to one of the biggest guest rooms. It was a soft creamy beige with dark beige trimmings and coffee carpeting. The soft plush material was heaven against Kagome's weary feet as she kicked off the awful flats and plopped onto the bed with what seems like hundreds of bed coushins that adorn the freshly smelling bedding sheets. It was a pure bliss.

left her alone, closing the door behind her as Kagome sat up on the plush queen sized canopy bed. Looking around, her apartment room could not even hold a candle to this room. But as ungrateful as she sounded, she wished to be back there.

Unexplainable emotions washed over the young woman as she put her head into her hands and a sob broke out from her throat. Her chest heaved and her shoulders shook.

She never came out that room and slept all throughout the day and cried herself to sleep that following night.

•••

Kagome awoke that morning. Feeling rejuvenated and oddly light hearted. She felt that all she needed was a good cry to cleanse herself of bottled emotions. She had found a white shirt and a pair of jeans and new undergarments that morning to wear. Before any of the Taisho brothers awoke, she left the house and was on her way to work. Trying to regain a sense of normalcy, she came in with her usual chipper smile facade.

Finally getting through the doors of her bakery, Sparklez, she was greeted by her employees and close friends, Edie, Yuka, and Ayumi.

They were all huddled up with a magazine in their possession. Kagome walked to the back room. The kitchen area was alive and bustling with cupcakes in the ovens and fresh bread being cooled down. Taking her ususal pink apron and tying it around her waist, Kagome came back to the small grouping of girls.

"What's with you guys?" Kagome asked.

"Look, the top most eligible bachelor magazine edition is out!" Yuka said, her long black locks tied back with an all around elastic headband keeping lose strands at bay.

With mild disinterest, Kagome looked over Yuka's shoulder at number 5: "Naraku"

He had his hair tied in a tight pony tail with a pinstriped suit and a sultry devious bad boy smirk on his face. Ayumi seemed infatuated with the man.

"He should be number 1" Ayumi said, kissing two fingers and pressing them on his paper smirk.

"Yea, right they gave number 1 to someone who _deserves_ it." Edie laughed, her chopped bob hair pinned up.

"Who's number 1?" Kagome asked, getting into the curiosity of it all. Yuka turned the pages. Number 1 and number 2 were the Taisho brothers with their own separate pages.

The two males were back-to-back, only thing keeping them apart was the spine in the middle of the magazine. Inuyasha had on urban trend cloths while Sesshomaru had a tailor suit similar to the one she first met him in, he had glasses and his hair tied back. His crescent moon that adorn his forehead was a casting shadow in the background of the page. The three girls all squeed in awe at the two males. Kagome smiled at her friends' infatuation with men on a piece of paper.

Little did they know she was actually living with the two most eligible bachelors.

•••

Kagome took an armful of cooled down bread and headed into the wire baskets in the display box, arranging them. The bell ding from the overhead front door, signaling a customer coming in.

Kagome looked up to meet the female she last wanted to see.

Sango had a neutral expression on her face. Kagome forgot Sango came in during lunch rush for cupcakes.

"Sango, I got you!" Ayumi yelled from the kitchen, coming out with a small box. "Here'ya go!" The brunette said in her usual energetic mood. Sango thanked her and Kagome silently ringed her up while Ayumi headed back for the kitchen.

"Kagome." Sango said.

"Hm.." Kagome replied, punching in buttons and taking 5% off.

"I'm giving you one more chance to tell me the truth."

"I did." Kagome said, continuing to look down.

"No, the real truth." Sango put her hand on her hip.

"Sango. I've told you everything and you still won't believe me but you believe your rapist boyfriend?" Kagome looked on at her former friend with disgust.

"Well my boyfriend doesn't sleep around with everything walk and breathing and moving. I mean what has into you?!" Sango said.

"No, he unwillingly make people sleep around with him." Kagome spat back and Sango shook her head at the woman. Looking deep into Kagome's blue glowing gem eyes she said in the lowest voice possible.

"Stop..Being..A..._Whore._" Sango snatched her box from the girl and marched out the bakery.

Kagome stood there wide eye. Tears brimmed and Kagome ran to the kitchen, bypassing all the confused girls as Kagome ran into the boiler room. Sitting in a secluded corner.

Her words hurt more than a punch in the gut. Kagome let the tears fall, knowing trying to fight them would be futile.

…

Days after Sango came, she did not come in anymore on her lunch break and Kagome felt releif for that so. It was one thing to not believe her but to call her something she was not, was downright uncalled for.

The bell in the front lobby rang as Edie ran out from the kitchen.

Kagome was kneeding dough, up her elbows in work. She continued living with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, making a deal till she can get back on her feet, she wasn't welcome at her old apartment.

"Kagome, there's this boy out here looking for you. He gotta box in his hand." Edie said, gesturing out.

"Thanks, doll." Kagome said, putting a smile on the girl's face. Kagome swung open the doors to see her favorite kid in the whole wide world with a large brown box on his hip.

"Yo," Shippo said.

"Hey, what'cha got there?"

"Your things. Sango told me to give them to you." Kagome frowned. She didn't feel comfortable now knowing Sango is going through her things.

She sighed and took the box from him, setting it behind the counter.

•••

"Dinner is served, ." A maid peeked her head in Kagome's room.

"Okay, I'll be down." Kagome said.

Kagome trotted down the vast long stairs to the living room, walking through the living room, pass the great hall, to the dining room, meeting up with the two Taisho brothers.

Inuyasha was yelling about something and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, his body language making him look like he talking more of to a child than an adult.

Kagome sat at the very end of the table.

"How can you say that? His leg injury will not heal in time for playoff!" Inuyasha said, throwing his arms up in emphasis.

"That may be true but everyone heals differently, there can be a possibility he _does_ heal quickly and come back." Sesshomaru said, taking a sip of water from his glass. Inuyasha shook his head and took a swig of his beer. Kagome sat and watched the two brothers interact with each other.

"Nice of you to join us, Kagome." Sesshomaru looked at the female who felt like a deer in the headlights.

"Don't change the subject you bastard!" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru ignored him, his full attention on Kagome.

"How was your day, today?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Good, good." Said Kagome, downing her glass of water, wishing it was a dry martini instead.

"Wow, that gave me the whole gist of your day." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome blushed and played with the delicate designs of the table cloth.

Sesshomaru shot him daggers and Inuyasha waved him off like a repellent.

"My day was quite eventful, dealing with _your_ clients that _you_ do not know how to handle. Why give you a big corporate job if you half-ass work?" Sesshomaru hissed, squaring the Hanyou in a corner.

"Well, if you would stop bitching over every mistake I make, maybe I'll make less." Inuyasha said.

"I doubt it." Sesshomaru shook his head, the Hanyou was hopelessly disorganize and didn't know a thing to first of the corporate ladder that he had easily pulled him up to a position people work their lives to get to, he got on his first day on the job.

Kagome wondered do they always do this? They seemed closer than the average siblings. She never had the chance to bond with her younger brother Souta, when she turned 15, she went off to live with Sango and her family and eventually what led to have an apartment together. If having a younger sibling meant a family moment like this. She wished she could turn the hands of time back and even so much as hold a conversation with her baby brother.

Their bickering was cut short when food was served.

•••


	5. Chapter 5

**I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND, THERE'S A RESON WHY THIS STORY IS RATED M. THE SITUATIONS AND THEMES OF THIS STORY, SOME PEOPLE MAY NOT FIND SUITABLE TO THEIR TASTE AND MAY NOT SIT COMFORTABLE WITH SOME THINGS. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY, PLEASE LOOK BACK ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS WITH MY WARNING. IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS, THERE WILL BE EXPLICIT CONTENT YOU-THE READER- MAY NOT FIND SUITABLE. IF YOU ARE SQAEAMISH AND CAN NOT DIGEST CERTAN INFORMATION WELL, THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. **

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Thank you. ##Shelby

_xXSeiyalovesSesshomaruXx, _Thank you for your comment, I love getting long input-it helps motivate and improve me. When I posted the chapter and read it on my phone that following night. I did notice that but it seems to slip my mind to fix it back into 3rd POV. As for misspellings. I apologize and will finely comb through my work for corrections.

_BoredGirl17, _This chapter explains a great deal of her past, and give snipplets-what I call them- of her High School. You'll understand why Sango did not believe her and as for Inuyasha. He does not know about the rape, neither does Sesshomaru but in common reality, she is a guest at their home and I'm sure Inuyasha got over his hard feelings in High School, **SPOILER**: They will resurface however.

Thank you all to the rest who R&R, you guys give me the inspiration to continue with this story.

•••

Days seemed to blend into weeks that formed a month Kagome has staid with the Taisho brothers. Her time there seemed to feel of more relaxing. To go on a limb and extent, she would say she thinks of this as her own small apartment. She thinks of the guest room as _her _room as Inuyasha kept reminding her when she said the '_G_' word instead of '_Her room.'_

Sesshomaru, she noticed came home less and less. At times, she wondered if he had another home besides this one that he went to after his work. Inuyasha explained he had his own small living space at his office when he pulled all nighters and staid at the office.

Inuyasha worked at home, however. Kagome would see him with his cell phone to his ear, or on his laptop, in a video chat meeting with clients. She always wondered why Sesshomaru worked outside of home, but Inuyasha worked at home. As for her own job. She checked her emergency funds and she doesn't even have enough to make a down payment on a run down apartment. Most of her funds went to the anonymous checks she would send to Shippo to help support him in Highschool, giving him a small college fund, if he so chooses to go.

Kagome hasn't spoken a word to Sango ever since that one day when she called her a whore. The words still left bruises on Kagome's heart but she knew a true friend through thick and thin, would stick by her side even if she slept with Kahn, Kagome would've surely told Sango if she did so. But now, being accused of willingly going behind her back to tiptoe through the tulips with that creep was downright insulting!

However, Sango did continue to come in for her daily rounds of sweets from the bakery. Edie, Yuka, and Ayumi were completely oblivious to the deep dished tension that heated between the two former friends. Kagome would always somehow be in the kitchen when Sango came and Sango made her trips brief with the ladies.

Returning back to a sense or normalcy was tough for Kagome but she groped for an opportunity to have a genuine smile on her face again and to laugh heartily with every fiber in her being, but the lonesome feeling in the bottom of her stomach when she discovers something she can't wait to inform Sango but remembering back to the situation, plagues her like a sinister prank for laughs that her mind tortured her with.

Sango noticed more and more how Kagome quickly relaxed with the Taisho brothers. She spied Inuyasha's BMW at the front of the store that day, seeing him stretched over the counter, talking to Kagome like they were long time friends. Suspicion rose in Sango as she noticed Kagome wore expensive designer clothing and she wore an elegant diamond necklace that seemed unaffordable on her small pastry chef salary. Shock struck the young brunette when she suspected Kagome to be using the young Taisho brother, Inuyasha. Taking advantage of his dormant feelings that once erupted and ended badly, she was feeding off of that to get what she wanted. Her best friend, almost sister at that had turned a bad leaf and took a wrong turn for the worse and she felt sympathy towards her and Inuyasha.

But the wounds of the past still stung at her, the trust between the girls were once strong but like so, broke so easily when Kagome had sex with Kahn. He told the whole story of her seduction and shook her head at the man. Dumping him on the spot, she could not tolerate his infidelity and seek a new partner to share her life with. She knew of Kagome's rough childhood and disgusting past, she knew of the walking mistake that she so embraced and took full responsibility for. She knew of Renjun Kawanobra and cursed upon the name in sheer shame and disgust. He was a sick bastard for what he did to make Kagome who she was. He broke her down and rebuilt her the way he seen fit. He made her the image of who she was and she didn't even know how to change that.

Sango did not want Kagome to avoid her past and live the lie she has come accustom to confining in. She wanted everyone to know about Renjun, she wanted Kagome to seek help, she wanted her sister back and she wanted her to not live like the dolls the two use to play with as children, she wanted Kagome to be Kagome. This wasn't any better time to say it than now.

Here she was now; Hands tightly on the steering wheel of her car before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was her lunch hour and she intended to speak to Kagome. Looking at the glass window of Sparklez Bakery Shoppe. Inuyasha was already back into his car and was pulling out from in front of the shop, Kagome returned to the swinging door of the kitchen, Yuka arranging cupcakes and setting Sango's usual fresh cupcakes on the counter.

Sango stepped out her car, heading towards the bakery with a clear mind and determine ambition on making an impact before she leaves this establishment. Walking through the doors. The smell of coffee and sweet pastries filled Sango's nostrils as she strode past a few customers who were sitting down in one of the french wire seats. Making it to the glass counter, Yuka was already ringing her up.

"Wassup, Sango?" Yuka's usual chipper self asked, her meadow green eyes scanned the brunettes face as Sango fixed a smile on her face.

"Nothing much, you think you could call Kagome out here for a moment?" Sango said, reaching into the pocket of her bursting bright yellow peacoat that Kagome bought her, last Christmas. Yuka nodded her head in 'yes' motion before slipping into the back of the restaurant. Nervously thumping on the slick box that contained her cupcakes, Sango felt a twinge of fear creep up her spine for unexplainable reasons.

Kagome walked out with a hard expression on her face, her blue crystal eyes cut instantly to Sango's face, her small pink lips pursed in a hard line and her body language proved to confirm her thin patience and unwelcome vibes.

"Kagome," Sango manage to say.

"What?" Kagome replied icily. Sango needed to confirm her suspicions, but something in her wanted to know to know they were nothing more than suspicions.

"I see you've found another friend, huh?" Sango eyed Kagome wryly.

"Why do you care?"

"Just asking, I want to know why you're leeching off now." Sango's expression got sour along with Kagome's who flared anger.

"Ah, well for your information. I'm leeching off of no one."

"I saw Inuyasha here."

Kagome played around with miniature wire baskets.

"I know it's _so_ hard to believe, but I'm not sleeping with neither Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." Kagome said, sarcasm laced deviously in her words.

"Well that releases all my fears." Sango put up her hands dramatically, as if this new information was a weight lifted off her.

"Why are you still here?!" Kagome demanded, slapping her hands down hard on the counter.

"Because, I want to know, have you told _him_?" Sango's voice got equally loud, leaning closer onto the table. The two were forehead to forehead now.

Kagome's body stiffen, visibly taken aback by her comment.

"What are you talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb. Have you told Shippo?"

Kagome's eyes sharply cut to Sango's. Hatred flushed in them.

"No, he doesn't need to know." She murmured.

"Don't you think poor Shippo should know who the woman I bet he's giving money to, is really?" Sango bitterly teased.

"Shaddup! You have no place to talk down to me, _san-go._" Kagome hissed.

"No, Kagome! You have no place to keep your mistakes hidden. You can't make this go away by having a new home to go to."

"Watch me." Kagome said in a low spiky voice. Turning on her heel and walked to the kitchen.

Sango bit her lip in frustration and slammed her fist angrily on the glass counter top.

_'Kagome won't like me, she might even hate my guts, but at this point,' _Sango thought angrily as she passed through confused and awe stuck customers who witnessed the confrontation. _' I don't care.'_

•••

Kagome didn't know _what the hell_ was going through Sango's mind. What would possess her to come to her job and demand she tell Shippo who she is, he knows who she is, she's Kagome Higurshi! '_Besides,'_she thought_' that won't change not a damn thing.'_

So much time wasted, so much valuable memories went passed Kagome, not one looking back upon her. If she could turn the hands of time, maybe, just maybe, she could have prevented anything from happening. But that suggestion was as bitter and impossible as Sesshomaru's humor.

Kagome furiously took a fistful of flour and cast off the white soft substance onto a glob of dough and with the same hands, not so much as kneed as she punched and twisted. Her mind however, took it's walk down memory lane; high school. Those times were meant to be your golden years. The foot prints that you began to step in and given the tools that will sculpt your life.

High school for Kagome, however was none of the such. She might have been popular and known by all during the day, but at night. She loathed her reputation. The countless nights alone in a hotel room or some guy's bedroom. The many times she would sneak out a window or pry herself away from a demon. So many deals made. So many broken promises, promised. In a way of sorts. She was a match maker.

Yes, she would strike a deal with a demon, as sick or stupid as it sounds, she felt the same way about her actions. Kouga was many of those examples. Ayame was entirely infatuated with the wolf, he however possessed no feelings for the female demoness. That talk Kagome and Ayame had, made Kagome think, she didn't sleep with Kouga out of spite towards Ayame.

The truth was, she made a deal with Kouga to go out with her and act hopelessly in love with her and marry the poor desperate demoness. Kouga hesitated to say no until Kagome shamefully offered her body on the table and all bets were placed. What she didn't count on however was his side line lackeys: Ginta and Hakkuku to take pictures and sent them all over campus. The embarrassment when Kagome saw her exposed body with Kouga's. The heartbroken feeling that Ayame must've felt when she seen those. Kagome always tried to apologize to the demoness but Kouga stepped in like a superhero and swept Ayame away from school. They both wed immediately and the situation before Kagome could blink was swept under the rug, however leaving a confused blinking teenager to figure out as to what just happen.

But things like this continued to happen with Kagome, you name it, she had a deal with it and if you were to take a look at the most sophisticated demoness of this society 7 out of 10's marriages were possible from Kagome. All benefited from her work but the benefactor.

The disgust and shame that radiated off of her. The relationships she's torn apart and thrown into another. The blackmail she threatened people with and hung over their heads or the wishes she granted for a small price. The hole in her heart could never be filled by empty sex. No, it made it worse; stretching it beyond it's limits.

Sango was the only one who could understand this, she once thought. Sango was the one who would come in, soothe her half exposed friend when she cried. Held her hair when she puked and drove her home after long disgraceful nights. Sango never questioned Kagome's methods of matchmaking, but she knew her past better than any one could. She knew of the things Kagome went through. She knew of the torturous things that went on behind closed doors. She knew Kagome.

Edie shook Kagome's shoulder, rattling the young adult of her thoughts. "Hey, Kag'. Your shift's up. Let me take of this." Edie said softly, smiling sweetly at Kagome who plasters a smile on her own face and thanks the young girl. Edie took over the dough while Kagome washed her hands of any remnants of the powdery dough.

When Kagome was all cleaned up, she clocked out and took a case of honey-buns and a bag of fresh bread with her.

•••

In this society. There are three branches of life: Demon, Hanyou, and Ningen.

**Demons**, the top of the food chain. The first to ever inhabit this world and still they rise in this society today. Extending out from Acting to Politics, demons rule and dominate in everything. They are the bigger man in this world and is to be treated with the utmost respect. Failure to respect even the most lowly demon of all results in punishment the hand of the victim-the demon. You are spoke when spoken to when a demon comes into a room and always make eye contact, no matter if the demon is a manipulative species.

Demons only, can run for high offices such as President and Vice. They can only be head bosses of a corporation. If a Ningen own that company, they are to forfeit half the rights to a more suitable well versed in business demon. Failure to do this results in stripped of her _full_ ownership of your property and rights to the company and disgrace will befallen upon your family.

**Hanyous**, the middle crossover from demon and a human. They do not possess the same strength as it's superior but it does claim lethal power. When a Ningen and a demon mate, they create a Hanyou- A child which is born with one Ningen parent and one demon parent. Hanyous, like demons are treated with great respect, as they must show that same respect to a demon which is not obligated to return the courtesy.

Hanyou's cannot run for Presidential or Vice office. However, they can run for Representative or Senate seat. They cannot own their own business and must give over half rights to demons. Failure to meet these expectations results in confiscation of full ownership rights.

**Ningen**, the bottom of the food chain. They are still an unknown species that share this planet with demons. Ningen are weak types of specimen that thrive not from blood, but off of resources of the planet. Their portions are small and insignificant compared a demon child's. Their bodies are easily broken and not quickly reversible. Ningen are to show full respect to a demon and Hanyou. Failure to do this results in a brash punishment by victims-Demons or Hanyous.

Ningen cannot own their own business without part ownership by a demon, Ningen cannot run in any politics. Ningen cannot mate with a demon without the consent of the state. Male demons can only mate with female Ningen. Female demons are _banned_ from mating with male Ningens.

**ALL MONKS, PREISTESSES, AND SPIRITUAL BEINGS ARE TO BE TERMINATED WITHOUT QUESTION ON SIGHT. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

That's the society in which has been put into place over a thousand years prior and is still in full swing to this day.

•••

Kagome pulled the wire string rope, the bell dinged as the bus took to a stop. Kagome thanked the bus driver before getting off. Feet weary, she was greeted by a fat Hanyou guard in front of the large gates that leads to vast acres of land that would come all the way up to Sesshomaru's home.

"HALT, NINGEN." The fat Hanyou boomed. Holding his hand out to emphasis his point. Kagome huffed again as she shifted her weight onto her left leg, bread balanced on top of her case of honey-buns.

"Oh mi gawd, Spellzer. You know it's me." Kagome pursed her lips into a hard line and narrowed her piercing blue crystal orbs at the over weighted Hanyou.

"I know, Ningen. I was just asking before I let you into the master's home. What goodies have you gotten?" Kagome knew it. Spellzer always never cease to ask for some type of treat to eat. Kagome sighed before setting down the box of honey-buns on the both counter before handing him one. The Hanyou officer's mouth was already watering as he let up the bridge to the vast lush green land. The overly large house in the distance.

Kagome closed up the goodies. She began walking down the paved walkway to the house in the distance.

She reached the door in a matter of minutes. Kagome rung the doorbell and shifted her weight from one leg to the other in an attempt to past idle time.

Ms. Yamate answered the door as she usually did, taking the boxes from Kagome's protesting arms and handing it to another servant who in return, took large strides to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Ms. Higurashi." Ms. Yamate bowed. Kagome greeted her back, stepping on the back of her converses, kicking them off before walking to the living room where she heard the sports caster on.

Inuyasha was outstretched in the reclining chair, hair down and uncombed, still in his pajama pants but a phone to his ear and texting on another. He paid no mind to Kagome, not noticing how she changed the channel from sports HQ channel to a childish cartoon with some kid with a sword, swinging it around.

"Yes, yes, I know..." Inuyasha listened to the person on the other line. "But he's running for...I'm texting him right now. Kouga says dude's already been nominated by his party and he's reaching out to the company for campaign money...Really?...Wait, wait. I'm turning."

While Inuyasha looked for the remote to the television, Kagome was far off in her own planet. Laying down on the three seated, couch. She closed her eyes for a small nap, feeling tired from the day's events.

Inuyasha jumped out his recliner, upset about the whereabouts of the remote. He walked to the TV and pressed the channel button, talking fast to whoever was on the other line. The local news broadcaster was talking on the channel the Hanyou stopped on. Turning around, he finally noticed the young Ningen woman who took the liberty of falling asleep on his couch.

Bags were visible underneath her narrow eyes that were shut. Her hands served as a pillow, clapped together underneath her mass of ebony locks. Her legs were pulled up and her cloths were decorated with flour specks. Inuyasha sighed, turning around to turn down the news broadcast for the sake of her sleeping form.

•••

Kagome knew this room. The pink printed wall paper, the soft cream carpet, the large red wood canopy bed that was adorn with authentic hand stitched quilts. The small vanity for her small form was lit with light bulbs. The overhead small chandelier that had dimmed lights. It was a typical child's room with it's wealthy parents perks to it.

She knew this room _too _well. Her palms sweated and her breathing grew ragged.

"Hello, _Kagome_," A husky deep voice addressed Kagome. It's voice laced with sultry threads that woven it together with an edge that cut the cord short of it's sweetness.

Tears brimmed Kagome's small delicate eyes, she looked down. Her small Mary Jane shoes she remembered that went well with her red and black dress. The one wit- "The ribbons" He finished her thought. Kagome squeaked. Turning around, only to be face to face with a floor length mirror.

Her young childlike face was riddled with fear. Her cheeks were freshly rosy from emotions that drowned in her pool of hormones. Her hair was in pig tails, the type held securely with ribbons.

"You're so beautiful." He cooed. "You were always the most beautiful _woman_ I ever laid eyes on."

Her heart beats echoed in the vast room. The chandelier above her, rocked slowly, an unnoticed wind blew into the room and moved her dainty pigtails. Something tied it's arm around her waist. Another arm wound it's way across her chest. Pulling her into a death hug that she couldn't help but fight against.

"Please, Please stop," Kagome pleaded.

"Aw, sweet Kagome, come_ play with me,_" The words rung a bell in the back of Kagome's mind. Memories flooded her head like a broken dam

The mixed emotions, the uncomfortable touches. The way he smiled at her and gave her diamonds-how even the sight of that jewel makes her sick to the core-the smirks, the winks, the way he fed to her that she was the most prettiest girl ever in all the world, the promises not to tell, everything that was a lie within a truth. But that sentence struck a vein in her throbbing heart, those words, sharper than any sword. Harmful and toxic than any poison and filled with so many meanings and emotions like a ticking bomb. The words

_come _

_play _

_with _

_me._

•••

Sesshomaru stepped into the home, removing his shoes like he did routinely, coming home from work. Inuyasha was pacing around in the main corridor to his right that led into the gardens, the sound of his phone call seemed urgent and business.

Sesshomaru set his briefcase on a glass table and undid his uncomfortable tie. This was the only time when he was ever comfortable with undressing-his home-no one here would judge him or his tired stricken nerves that everyone seemed to find amusing to tap dance on.

The TV was on, but that wasn't the thing was attracted Sesshomaru to the living room. The stirring of someone in there aroused his curiosity.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed, it was ear splitting and made Inuyasha jump out his conversation with whoever. Sesshomaru in a beat of a heart, was at the threshold of the living room.

Kagome was screaming with her hand on her heart. Tears streamed down her face and her long black hair was disheveled in her haste to awake out her dream.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled behind the Youkai. Running past him to the couch. His phone in his hand and not to his ear, grabbing her wrists in attempts to calm the shaking girl. "What's wrong!"

Kagome managed to stop hyperventilating for the moment before her arms were holding her. "Nothing...Just a bad dream."

"Bull shit, Kagome, you look like you killed someone!"

Maids and servants manage to crowd around the room now, Ms. Yamate asked should she alert the paramedics.

Sesshomaru however studied her expression, it was panic-stricken like she's seen a ghost. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and her chest heaved in and out in attempts to gather large amounts of oxygen. Her skin was turning an unhealthy pale. This did not look like your average fright nightmare.

But he wasn't going to verbally point that out or press on the situation. Instead, he let Inuyasha take care of this and was making his way to the staircase that leads straight to his office.

•••

Not my best chapter. I was up at an ungodly hour, finishing it, so any mistakes, please let me know. Also Beta needed badly. I seen some of my mistakes, they're horrible!

**P.S.** Chicago sucks. Our power went out and ALL my precious chapter material was GONE.

Damn you thunderstorm,

I cried that night... But eventually, thanking LibreOffice for it's recovery chapter button or I would been S.O.L

You know the drill. I was so pleased with last chapter's constant Fav and Follow. I _had_ to get this in.

•**R&R•**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh mi goodness, thank you all who R&R, you guys give me inspiration and you don't know how much you motivate me to continue. This story is not all gloomy but I've seen some tragic stories and people say they've been through this and wish for a story to be taken off. I wanted to make a tragic story because like the saying goes "Through darkness, the sun shines." Through all the bad in Kagome's life, she'll just have to live through it all the way and in return, she brings upon herself all the good she's been deprived from. That's the whole logic behind this and I hope you all understand. Some who haves a strong tolerance might be like 'This is super harmless story' while others will I guarantee be like 'WTF did you write this for, TAKE IT DOWN.' e-e It has happen before! So yea, Warnings! D: Heave them...and...good reading to you all.

I didn't think I would have to write another chapter, you guys~ I just graduated and my mom is giving me absolute hell over EVERYTHING, she makes me so mad, I have to define a stronger word for angry to use, however I'm typing up this OVER DRAMATIC fanfic o.e I NEED to get the drama out the way, cut fresh wounds so I can heal them properly. In other words!

GETTIN ON WITH THE STORY

Oh btw I forgot to add.

There are five books for this story

Book I(We're currently in):Fall

Book II: Winter,

Book III: Spring,

Book IV: Summer,

Book V:...

I haven't found a name for Book V because I'm letting you guys name it,

_BoredGirl17, _Sorry if it didn't answer your question, if you continue on reading, I'm unconsciously answer it and you can't help but love the Windy City, can't help...

_Lakeya2700_, Oh wow, anti Sango much? Yes she pissed me off too and I wrote her! But she'll let up somewhere in the story I assure!

_MiddNightt, _I feel your pain, I thought of that too, but Sango is a stubborn person, she will think what she wants and stick too it.

and to my guest reviewer Alicia Crete, your email did not show up and it would be safer to pm me it. Or make an account and R&R to get fast direct updates. C:

•••

_Beep...Beep...Beep..Bee-_"Hello?" A deep bass voice answers.

"Shippo?" Sango asks.

"Yea, it's me."

"Where are you?" Sango asks, standing in the wind of autumn, the leaves dances around her feet.

"I'm at Inuyasha's house, playin' Xbox."

"Oh, I see. Well, I have to talk to you about something important, I think it's best we do it, face-to-face." She sighs. The wind blew hard, whipping Sango's brown locks in the breeze. She held down her cap in attempt to keep it from flying with the leaves.

"mmm'Kay," says Shippo, the noise of gun bullets and Inuyasha yelling in the background confirms what Shippo said "Hey, I gotta go, cya' when you get here." The line went dead. Sango tucks her phone back into the pocket of her wool coat.

She has to tell him, she just has to, this boy doesn't know _anything_ about where or who he came from. The sad part is he has not a clue who the family he has lived with all his life, truly is. Sango feels if she tells someone, if Kagome won't listen to her, then Shippo will, if someone besides Sango know Kagome's story and do more than what she could've offered her in the means of help, maybe then Kagome would be restored back to the original Kagome she loved.

•••

"I'm out you guys, peace!" Kagome yells, waving her peace sign above her head as she waltz out the back of the store."

"Cya, _best friend_" Yuka says, giving the other girls a dirty look that made them laugh. Kagome shook her head, giggling herself at her friend's antic and constant best friend tagging.

Kagome did a beeline to her car before anyone could see it. Technically it was Inuyasha's many cars that he so call claims is not his taste anymore. It was Inuyasha's idea that she needed to get to point A and point B without having to take a bus everyday, something along the lines of 'being late for dinner and getting mad 'cause it's cold'

"_Take the black one all the way to the left, that car is ass ugly." The Inu said. He tossed the keys to the young woman who examined the mini 8ball on the ring before searching for this 'ass ugly' car. _

It wasn't so ass ugly...He gave me a 1972 Lamborghini Espada in black and he called this ass ugly, I wonder why, is thought. She revived the engine and backed out the parking lot.

Her mind has been drifting back and fourth from Sango's painful words to Inuyasha's obsessive bickering over her sense of taste in _anything_. He criticizes her _average_ cloths, _average_ shoes, _average _ningen tendencies, and her favorite one, _average _humor. It surely is not her fault if she was fed with a stainless steel spoon and not a platinum one like himself. She doesn't mind taking the bus once in a while, that's how she met her best friends. It was good exercise to get out more and she knew her street smarts.

Her other mind was on Sango, it's normal for her to constantly think about her friend because honest to truth, she's still her friend, her first and best at that. It's just sad their friendship stopped over something as small as a man. Kagome fears though what Sango can say to anyone about her past. She and only a selective few know about her Highschool secret but SHE and SHE only knows about her childhood secrets. That will genuinely hurt her to hear Sango tell anyone about that. The thought turned knots in the pit of Kagome's stomach and she bit her lip in frustration.

The car pulls up to the garage, the automatic doors opening to let her store the vehicle in.

She hopes one day she and Sango can patch up this wound they both has taken hand in opening and seal it for good.

Kagome steps out the car, going to the door that leads to the back of the ample size home.

•••

"Tell me again why _you're_ here?" Inuyasha barks, pressing buttons on a small controller.

"I'll tell you when you take a flea bath." Sango shoots back.

"Your still annoying I see, I thought time is suppose to change people."Inuyasha says, eyes nonmoving from the screen.

"I thought time would make you look better."Sango sat cross-legged in the loveseat.

"Pfft, you must be blind, then again they always say the eyes are the first to go." Inuyasha didn't spare the seething brunette a glance, this was normal conversation for them. They would insult each other to the point of over boil and then shake on it and recharge with more ammo and insult. He won't admit he actually enjoys the brunette's witty comments and fast thinking.

"Says the grown ass man playing video games so close to the screen."

"He-llo, I'm home," greets Kagome as she enters the room, but as her gaze meets with Sango's, her smile falls.

"Hello Kago-"

"Why are you here?" She swiftly cuts her off. The brunette was standing up now with her hands unconsciously smoothing out her skirt.

"We need to talk." She says

"Um, no. I believe we attempted at that, and failed. So I think you should go and I apologize you came all this way for n-"

"Tell Shippo the truth." Sango bluntly says. Her brown eyes unforgiving as she stares into Kagome's ocean blue hues.

"Wha-what? _About what_" The game was paused now. Shippo's attention now fixated on the two women, curiosity was evident on his mature face.

"The truth about _you_"

"Sango, you better not!" Kagome took a step forward, ready to attack the young woman any moment. Sango and herself has fist fought before and each time, Sango won but this time she promise she won't make it out this house without being on a stretcher.

"What'cha gonna' do? _Attack _me? Go ahead, you won't get far," To Kagome's dismay, the brunette waved her off like she was a pesky fly. She hated when she does that, she felt ignored and inferior.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha says.

"That's what I want to know." Shippo murmurs.

"Inuyasha," Sango sweetly says."Do you remember 6th grade year? Y'know the one where Kagome was absent everyday?"

Kagome stood there, glaring daggers at the brunette.

Or when she was acting funny in 7th?" Inuyasha pondered her words for a moment, his brows knitted together in thought.

"Yea, what does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha spat.

"How old were you Kagome when you guys first _got_ Shippo?" asks Sango.

"...12," She whispers. Her eyes were on Shippo's. They hold deep contact. His meadow green orbs filled with suspicion, hers were apologetic.

"12, just about the time when you were missing from 6th grade." Sango presses on with her point.

"That doesn't mean anything, she could've just been..." He looks up from Kagome's uncomfortable face, to look Sango's in her stoic one. Sango could see the gears working in his head. Kagome Swallows hard, eyes moving from Inuyasha's to Shippo's again, she hopes he cannot see the guilt hidden elaborately for years. Inuyasha's eyes were clouded with numerous thoughts and memories, squinted hard in thought.

"One more thing Inuyasha...What did she look like when she came back in 7th grade?"

"Bitch," Kagome breathes.

A tense silence falls over the room as they ponder the information and lets it sink in. Inuyasha had a disbelieving expression but Shippo was utterly shocked.

"How?" Shippo whispers, his eyes on Kagome who looked as if she was going to burst to tears any moment. Her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes were glassy from clouding tears.

"Because, Shippo," Sango interjects again.

"Stop!" Kagome commands. "Stop right now, I swear Sango, say what I think your going to say, and I swear..." A lone tear rolls down her heart shape face. Something in Sango's heart broke, she silently apologizes and trusts Kagome would find the heart to forgive her in the future.

"Because Shippo, your father was a pedophile, his name is Renjun Kawanobra."

"Sango!"Kagome screams.

•••

_Renjun Kawanobra, _Sesshomaru has heard that name before. He is the governor of Kyoto, Sesshomaru has done business with the kitsune before. The youkai had an odd behavior and kept more to himself than what he makes his self out to be in campaign. He gave a persona to the media he is a social, outgoing person, when in reality, he is very secretive and paranoid. Sesshomaru's comapany sponsored his campaign and paid for his trips to various parts of Kyoto. Sesshomaru wouldn't put pedophilia past him, but why Kagome? Why was Shippo a full demon and not a hanyou like Inuyasha since obviously Renjun was a youkai and Kagome is a ningen.

The tall youkai stood behind the wall next to the archway that led to the living room. He didn't know what persuade him to come down here and listen to a conversation he, himself was not invited to hear but upon hearing Inuyasha's constant outbursts, he came downstairs from his stack of work and unconsciously found himself hearing this. He didn't question why he did not walk away, but something inside him was curious to hear information that has to do with the strange woman living in his home. It was normal and nothing out the ordinary to be concerned with the background of someone of her status.

He made a mental note to speak with Inuyasha about this later. For now, his work awaited him in his study.

•••

Keys clicked as the elder youkai lightly taps on them at an inhumane speed. His glasses was perched on his nose and his golden hues were focus on his work. Inuyasha's heavy foot-trots into the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge.

"Otouto," Sesshomaru says in a low voice.

"I didn't do it! I washed my ass, cleaned my room, my cloths are folded, _my homework is done."_He taunts Sesshomaru with his last sentence, which earned him an irritate glare. He hated when his younger brother acted like an ass, he would have to punish him later for his insolence. A smirk sat upon Inuyasha's face as his hands were currently in the air in an exasperated 'Hands up' gesture.

"You are truly a dumb-ass." Sesshomaru comments, genuinely regretting ever reaching out to him.

"Oh-wow, you really are mad, Ani," Inuyasha cracks open the bottle of Coke with his bare hands, waits for the fizz to calm and takes a hefty swig of the beverage. "What's up with you?"

"It's about Kagome." His narrow eyes shifts to Inuyasha's wide expectant ones. They were quickly clouded in thought. "Renjun."

"I know, I know. I didn't know Kagome was goin' through that stuff." Inuyasha mumbles. His eyes looking at something, but nothing in particular. "And Renjun, that _sick_ bastard. I knew he was a weirdo but to this extent, I mean really!" Sesshomaru sees a fire light behind the eyes of his younger brother.

"I, myself am perturb about the situation. What intrigues me however is Shippo." Sesshomaru says in his stoic even business voice that grates at Inuyasha's nerves. He hates when Sesshomaru acts like a robot with his bottled emotions. He was on a roll though, he didn't get either how Shippo is a full youkai, despite, like Inuyasha, he came from a ningen mother and a youkai father. If that was the case, Inuyasha would be a youkai!

"There's something Sango and Kagome isn't telling us," Sesshomaru takes the unopened Coke bottle Inuyasha offered, opening it and taking a swig before setting it on the marble kitchen counter. To his displeasure, Inuyasha snatches up the bottle and puts his lips to it and drinks from the vessel. Re-offering it back to a disgusted youkai. Inuyasha snorts.

"We came from the same dick." Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

"But not the same vagina."

"Touche"

Before Inuyasha crosses into the dining room, Sesshomaru calls his name again.

"Aw, Ani, you miss me already?"

"Urusai and answer this question for me; how did Kagome act in highschool." Sesshomaru's laptop is closed and his glasses folded. Inuyasha lifts a brow.

"Well...Um...Hm..Kagome..was...um..._distant. _Always with Sango, the popular kids hung out and followed her around like a hawk. She didn't like it though, anyone could tell." Inuyasha reaches out for Sesshomaru's coke bottle again and Sesshomaru without hesitation, snatches it from his grasp. "She always did some things in highschool that gave her a few reps' among the ningens, but _no-one_ dare to say them to her face, fear the gang-of-seven or Kouga would beat them within an inch of their lives. But she was secretive. Sango and her kept to themselves. She never let nobody too close to her emotionally."

"Sounds like you've had firsthand," Sesshomaru says quietly, with hints of amusement in his voice.

"Urusai."

"Make me, Otouto."Sesshomaru taunts.

"I wish I could, Ani. But Kagome isn't here." Inuyasha runs out the room after the comment, a fiery youkai at his heels.

•••

What can I say?

I'm a sucker for good conversation.

It's short, because I was up until 3:00 a.m, writing it. If Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seems a lil' OOC, let me know, but take into consideration that thy're brothers and men at that, so if you live with brothers like I do or boys or IS a boy, you understand me. If not, I dun know, doll.

R&R let me know, I enjoy long reviews, they motivate me to the fullest extent.

Ani-The informal way of saying 'Big brother'

Otouto-The informal way of saying 'Little brother'


	7. Chapter 7

If you're taking the time to read this, you will understand how angry I am right now.

Why am I angry some of you are not caring much as to ask?

BECAUSE we should be according to my guild-line book (I write all my chapters in advance in here) we should be ATLEAST on chapter 12..

12! D:

Because I've wrote all the way to chapter 20, which is in book 2.. ;-; I'm so far behind, I hope you guys forgive me, so I am speeding up hopefully if I don't get lazy and sleepy.

I hope you guys notice my new writing style. Tell me if it's not suited for me.

_Miss .Undo, _Oh my.

_Sunshinestar16, _you know how many times I kept reading your review over and over again, thank you soooooo much! And I am honored you did this for my little shabby story. You're too kind and you are indeed right, in summary, Sango was a bitch (excuse my vocabulary) for doing that.

_Lady Silverfox, _I am so sorry for that happening to you, and they were not true friends if they did not stick by your side and comfort you at your most vulnerable time. I hope you had found the strength to move on and pursue happiness in your life, if you haven't already.

_LoveInTheBattleField_, It's good to be back, darling. I love seeing your reviews. P.s. Your profile pic is hawt. :I J.S. ~Sesshomaru.

_Benny Jude Road, _Probably, Possibly, Read and see?

_Cherryvampiress, _You have an exceptional keen eye, Oh gosh I don't wanna spoil it! But I'll leave you with this: There are reasons behind those questions associated with Kahn and how Sango easily turned on Kagome.

Lakeya2700, I laughed at your comment cause Sango is being hated even more by EVERYONE then I anticipated xD! I think it's too late for redemption for her bad decisions I hope you guys forgive her, for me!

And last but never least

ForeverChanged1403, No please, tell me EVERYTHING I encourage it 'cause it encourages me and thank you so much I thought this story would be a hit 'n' miss cause it's too dramatic but it's pretty good.

_**Thank you all for reviewing, you guys make me cheese like a weenie at my computer screen. **_

•••

"Daddy, I need you," Kagome sobs into the covers once again. Her body is tousled in the white sheets as she is sprawled out amongst the bed. Her onyx locks entangle into a mess, her bangs did little to cover her shame but left a shadow of black over her pain stricken eyes. She is calling upon her father once again.

The pain is to unbearable for her small shoulders to hold. Her faith in herself withered thin into a line almost invisible to her hope. She felt like she was shot in the chest, not with a gun, but with a bullet balled with emotions she learned to suppress in the past, breaking out and spreading through her body like an infection. Her chest, heavy; her breathing, ragged.

Is this what depression that is suppress for a long time feel like?

She didn't like it.

Well, hell who does? She pulls at the sheets again to wipe at the escaping tears. Sango betrayed her. She trusted her with _everything_ from her past, everything he has done to her, Sango knows, all the gifts he has given to her, including Shippo, she knows. It seemed little when thought in your head of her past, but out in the open, it sounded disgusting...Foul...Distasteful...Loathsome.

Kagome thinks of Sesshomaru, she knew he was listening. She thinks of what he thought of her know, she imagines the disgust he felt for her, who wouldn't think lowly of her now? To fuck a few guys in highschool is nothing compared to losing your virginity to a man over hundreds times your age before you were even 13. That _is_ a whore. That is what he thinks of her.

A whore.

The word pricks at her mind and sends a jolt through her chest. No man wants her with a past so decorated in shame. How can she walk out this room with her head held high and face them? The thought made a sob tear through her as she pulls her hands to her face and sobs hysterically. She deserve to cry, she didn't deserve this pain, no matter how much crying she did, like the tears that escape her, she can never hope to escape this.

He was right as always, she is nothing without him. She was a fool to think she can live her life without lying in bed next to him_. _She will always be nothing and now she understand and embrace this. But sex has not and never will fill the void in her heart, she learned that with the many Youkais that requested her.

She has left herself naked and exposed out to the world, her bad-ass bitch persona has been cracked and something not even a fraction of her persona lies has cried herself of all her tears and of all her hope and strength and now, as she is covered with sheets so expensive and exquisite to the touch, she is unworthy of even being here. She wants to leave this world and go somewhere not even the Kamis will find her.

But the thing that scares her the most now than being in her mind, is being in her dreams.

Eventually Kagome relinquishes herself to her dreams and her body visibly relaxes.

•••

"_Ka-go-meh" _He seductively cooes to her. Her wide expectant eyes looks up at his emerald gem eyes.

"Yes Renjun-chan?" Kagome gives him a toothy smile as she adjusts her new kimono Renjun bought for her. It was white with green grass and white swans.

"Guess what," he smiles at her, his fangs showing. Kagome skips over to him and puts her small delicate hands on his muscular thighs as she gets onto her tip toes to reach his face.

"Wha'?" She purses her small lips into a pucker.

"I've got a gift for you," Kagome gasps a 'really' as Renjun chuckles as he pulls out a square blue suede box and hands it to the small girl. She quickly opens it but he is stopped by a heavy hand behind her head, he turns it over to his face, he leans over, they were now forehead-to-forehead. "Where's my gift?"

Kagome giggles as she kisses his lightly onto the lips, he slips his tongue into the young girl's mouth. Kagome drops the small box and puts her hands on either side of his face as he takes his free hand and slips off the kimono, undoing the small obi.

The diamond necklace falls out the suede box. The kitsune youkai kisses down her small neck.

_Kagome stirs in her sleep, _

Kagome looks up at the ceiling fan as he does his work onto her, she learned a long time ago to let it be, he loves her and this is his way of showing it.

"Kagome," he moans, she makes a sound in reply. "Do you love me?"

"Yes,"

"You will never leave me," He tightens his grip on her body, she emits a small painful moan. "You are nothing without me!" He yells, Kagome whimpers into his kiss and stifles a tear, if she cries, he will be mad at her, but she didn't like when he was rough on her, she always bleeds.

_A tear rolls down Kagome's cheek as she grips the sheets closely to her._

"_Please...Renjun...stop..hurting me" She mumbles in her sleep. _

"Kagome, you're so beautiful, I don't know what I'll do without you. You are my everything. I love everything about you," He gropes her small under-developed chest, Kagome continues to look up at the ceiling, responding with all the right words he taught her to say to keep him calm. She pictures him and her together laughing and playing, she always feels uncomfortable when she took her cloths off around him.

But this wasn't wrong, right? This was okay, Renjun told her so. He loves her and this was what they do to show it.

So it's alright.

"_No it's not." Kagome mutters._

She loves him, she will never leave him, she doesn't know what it feels like to be nothing and she doesn't want to know, she's scared of being nothing, she wants to be something-with him.

Renjun grips a lock of her hair and breathes in the intoxicating scent, he was _in love_ with her sent, it was simply hypnotizing. He knew her mother, Trish will shoot him dead if she knew he was lavishing her daughter, but who wouldn't? She was beautiful with an odd scent that cannot be described, her small tender body drives even the most ancient Youkai insane with arousal.

He was hers and he will soon mark his territory in due time, time when she is older and out the grips of her annoying mother. His kitsune magic on Trish will wear off soon when she will lose all infatuation with him, but Kagome adores him, which means Trish cannot deprive her little seven-year-old child the only father figure in her life when her biological father up and died.

He chuckled at his dark humor.

_Kagome fought to get out her own mind, she doesn't want to remember this, to relive this, her blissful ignorance as a child angered her, he used her. She fought vehemently out her own mind. _

The room began to constrict as her memory tears itself down. Renjun unaware in her memories continues to pile the young Kagome with kisses and rough touches, the child Kagome however saw the only scenery that occupied her began to close in on them.

Kagome began to panic as it did, wiggle and moving out his clutch as Renjun began to become angry and clenches his claws around her arms, causing the young girl to become even more terrified.

_Kagome can feel how his hands felt around her small arms. _

The child Kagome screams a loud piercing scream as the room closes in even more onto them. The loud scream caused the sensitive ears of Renjun to hurt as he lifts a hand to strike Kagome, as he swipes at her face, the blow to her it caused Kagome to jump out her on dreams.

•••

The tingling feeling of her left cheek buzzes as it can feel what would've felt like a hurting hit to her face. She lightly brushes her fingers against her dampen cheek as she sucks in a shaky breath and pulls her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her right knee-cap. She was losing her mind.

•••

Kagome took the other stairs through the maid halls to get to the kitchen. She is trying to avoid Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at all cost. She walks through the awfully quiet chef kitchen and peeks her head through the double doors into the moderately normal kitchen and saw not a stray of silver hair of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. She quickly makes a dash to the fridge.

"Avoiding someone?" A familiar voice says as the young ningen jumps and looks up to see a pair of caramel-gold eyes watching her.

"No...Ohayogozaimasu.." Kagome runs a quick hand through her hair.

That was an understatement, not only was her hair in disarray, her eyes were darkened and her skin was unhealthily pale and considering her heart beat was more faster than a mere shock, she _was_ indeed hiding from him.

"Asa was five hours ago," Kagome blushes with little color, she quickly apologizes. She obviously didn't realize how long she has kept the whole house in distress about her situation. He felt like breaking the building ice. "How are you?"

"Yoi," she nods her head, forcing a smile to emphasis her point.

"You cannot say you are good after hearing your long time best friend tell the world your secrets and tell your son, Shippo you are his mother and cry in a room since last night. Now please, enlighten an idiot's day, preferably Inuyasha's with nonsense like that. _How are you?"_ Sesshomaru's eyes narrows, he heard her cry. She felt even more ashamed of herself.

"I'm okay...I just...," She shakes her head, leaning up against the counter opposite of the standing male Youkai. "I feel really betrayed, not just because I told her these secrets, the fact that she took it upon herself to come here, and stand before everyone and say it without an ounce of sympathy. It hurts me the most she did that. At the same time." A tear slid down her cheek. Sesshomaru hands her a tissue out of common courtesy, she thanks him.

"I felt like I could trust her, but it's so unlike her to do this, Sango takes things to her grave but why this? Kami's she could've told Kouga I knew he accessorizes with female hair-ties!" Kagome put out her hand in emphasis. Sesshomaru can hear Inuyasha in the dining room chuckle a 'Holy shit'.

Sesshomaru watches her intently as she talks out her feelings, the hurt was evident on her face, he internally notes from his previous encounters with Sango from his work office, she was always early, favorite amongst her colleagues, she is a woman with a hard outer-shell to crack but he wouldn't put it pass anyone to release a secret. He wouldn't do it however, he has nothing to gain from secrets.

"You have caused quite a stir in my household."

"It wasn't my intentions," Kagome pleads.

"What do you proposed to do about Renjun Kawanobra?" Sesshomaru says.

"I don't propose to do anything. That's all behind me, I don't want to put you guys in my mess." Kagome frowns.

"Hm..."Sesshomaru hears Inuyasha scoff at her comment. "You inserted us into your problem the day I put you here and the minute you stepped onto my land. You placed us in this mess the minute Sango opened her mouth. You should already know Inuyasha will never stand idly by while you become more passive about the situation." Sesshomaru states the obvious that Kagome knew.

"I spent all of the previous night stopping a riled Inu-Hanyou from going out into the night with an objective and a death wish hanging over his head. This may sound harsh to you but if you but if you do not correct this situation the best way you can, I recommend legally, _we_ will take this out of your hands. Rikai?" Kagome bites her lip.

"Rikai..."

"Yoi. Now if you want information on Renjun, he is the govnor of Kyoto, his headquarters are in Kuyo square. Inuyahsa will not leave this house so you will not have to worry about being followed. You said it yourself; this is your mess. Fix it." Sesshomaru says firmly, narrowing it eyes at the last word as he gave her one last glance before he takes his leave. Kagome sighs out a gust of air, there was no going back to wallow in self pity today. Today was the day she grows a new pair of balls and face Renjun. Twenty-Eight years, she was going to face him.

She is terrified.

•••

This chapter was 2K words longer but I cut it all because it was unworthy of your reading, sue me.

Here we go this is the part where you guys tell me the pros and cons of this story; what you like, what you dislike and suggest change or something you want in the story, I am totally open, but don't forget to review this chapter, I was very hesitant with this chapter due to some pedophilia content, it was worse than this.


	8. Chapter 8

So um yea, here's comes another epic tale! Whoo~

_Benny Jude Road,_ I can't spoil what would be in the future but I've already wrote in my guide line book Kagome going to therapy. Kagome's scent? Wellllllllll it's kind of an 'a small detail that will unravel big in the future' kind of thing, y'know?

_ , _ HMMMMMMM I'm still deciding what to do with Sango.

_LoveInTheBattleField, _You are indeed welcome, and Sango will have a good karma lickin in due time and it's soooo hard to write a chapter without being "OH SHIT I GOT AN IDEA" D: Trust me; it is.

_Cherryvampiress, _There is no harsh feelings, my friend and as well Sango is sure to get some karma, but I haven't decided what. Sesshomaru sure knows how to strike conversation. o.e -Sarcasm-

_Sunshinestar16,_ Let me start off saying...There is sooooo much to notice in this story, Kagome is not gonna leave the Taisho house not just yet, I'm not ready for it, it's so much that ties to that one main point; her staying with them. She is going to therapy, it's in later chapters, um as for emotion? She's kind of being passive aggressive about it but its far from being let go, I don't know exactly what I'm gonna do in terms of revenge but I won't let it go.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed **

**by the way, I changed my name From _Teriyaki Flavored_ to _Tessela_, Like it?**

•••

"Um, hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm set an appointment this morning to see Renjun." Kagome says to the Saru-youkai. Her long primate tail is wrapped around her neck like a scarf. She wore thick fake lashes, blotchy blush, and thick matte pink lipstick, her hair is styled in a chop bob with ruler straight bangs that brushes against her over glued lashes. She's currently giving Kagome a dirty look, rolling her eyes as she looks in a large thick spine book.

"Kawanobra-san is expecting you, he's right through those doors." The saru says, pointing her long bony fingers to the ceiling length double doors. Kagome thanks her, the youkai snorts and brushes off her kind gesture. Kagome had the right mind to tell that youkai about herself but she has other things to attend to.

She slowly opens the doors, peeking her head in the dimly lit room. A chandelier overhead is turned down to a soft dim, twinkling each of the crystal décor in a beautiful glint. Renjun sat in his leather recliner, the back turned towards her.

"Kagome," he says. Her name rolls off his tongue like honey, for a moment, Kagome felt like a child again.

"Renjun. It's been a while. So much has happen when you left." Kagome whispers softly.

"Indeed it has,"Renjun stands, he walks towards Kagome, towering over her small frame. "I've missed you so." He leans down and gives her small kiss.

"Renjun, I've got something important to tell you." Kagome says, looking him deep in his emerald eyes. The eyes she's learn to trust, the understanding eyes she would always run to when she was in trouble. She hopes he can see the vulnerability in hers. Renjun takes her by the waist, pulling her close to his chest.

Kagome's body tenses at his intimate touch. Old wounds hasn't even started to heal and already the little progress is slowly being ripped open. "You have a son-_we_ have a son."Kagome whispers. She didn't understand the emotion that flicker in his eyes but his expression is blank as he rests his chin on her shoulder, his mouth near her ear as he emit a small chuckle.

"Kagome, did you know I have a daughter? Yes, an adorable with angel and a beautiful wife to match. _Those_ are my family, _He's_ a bastard child." His chucking gets more darker and huskier. "You should have taken my offers years ago and got an abortion years ago." Kagome gasps as she shoves Renjun away. A smile still splayed on his face. Disgust etched across her features.

"How about this, Kagome." Renjun appears next to his leather chair, the kitsune relaxes back into his leather chair, patting his thigh. "_Come sit with me _and I'll promise to pay a little visit to Shippo." Kagome's face hardens at his words. How can he say that about their child? How can he do this? Where is her Renjun? The one who loves her unconditionally. This is not her Renjun. He's is not her Renjun.

"I'll pass." Kagome says in a cold tone. Renjun shrugs.

"Your loss." The raven haired girl rubs her fingers gingerly on the wood of the vintage door, mentally prepping her last words to say.

"One more thing Renjun." She knew he was all ears, all for her, as always he values in her own way, her words and never _ever_ forgot any time of gesture of love she would give him. He needed those. He thrives off of Kagome's love. But it's time for her to cut the strings. To finally forget this past and put it to rest. "I'm pressing charges against you for pedophilia and rape."

•••

"Hey, ani!"Inuyasha runs up to Sesshomaru, adjusting his tie, a hair ribbon hanging from his mouth and his briefcase on his wrist. "Can you do me a big fave?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon you didn't even hear my favor!" Inuyasha yells, yanking his hair back, twisting it in his fist, using his free one to maneuver the ribbon around his silver locks.

"You don't have to, the answer will still be no." Sesshomaru sighs as he slaps Inuyasha's clumsy hands before he rips every strand of hair out his brainless head and takes his brother's hair and ties the ribbon tightly around his mane.

"Arigato by the way-but why! It's for Kagome! I wanted to do something fun with her."

"Why don't you, then?"

"_Because, _asshole, I have to go visit Gaehyun-Ki and Gaehyun-Ae. Ki's having trouble with his sister again, Ae, she's threatening to bomb North Korea again and if she does, he's g declaring war on South Korea. I have to go make peace amongst those two nations before their dad gets involved." Inuyasha says, giving a thoughtful Sesshomaru a scowl.

"But Inuyasha, do I _look_ like a fun person?" Says Sesshomaru dryly, Inuyasha ignores his comment, shifting the subject back to the Taisho twins.

"Why must they bicker like little children?" Sesshomaru sighs. Gaehyun-Ki (Guy-he-oon-key) and Gaehyun-Ae(Guy-he-oon-eh) were their Korean cousins. They're both the reason why Korea was divided into South and North because they could never get along properly to control one country. Gaehyun-Ki is a very compassionate ruler that puts peace first before war and listens to all his people. He's married to a human and they have 12 of pups together. Gaehyun-Ae on the other hand was a power hungry demoness who strive for every person she comes into contact with to be of the utmost powerful and influential beings or else they would be treated less than trash in her presence-by her. She is by far one of Sesshomaru's favorite cousins, they share too many likely qualities. The two were twins almost identical as children and as they grew Ki became masculine and Ae grew more feminine and to be compared to her brother is admitting you wish to die where you stand.

They do need family counseling and a good tongue lashing.

"What _favor_ were you trying to get me to do?" Sesshomaru asks as he sighs, Inuyasha smirks.

"Take Kagome out for ice cream."

"No." Sesshomaru begins to walk.

"Dude! When have I ever- all this month- ask you for a favor?!" Inuyasha pleads with his older brother. Sesshomaru gives him a warning look. "All you have to do is take her to the ice cream shop up the street, get her a whole gallon of her favorite-Mint with chocolate chips or peanut-butter and chocolate swirl, that's it! I'm not asking you to take her on a date." Inuyasha puts his hands up, hoping for his brother to say 'alright'. After a long pause Sesshomaru closes his eyes and walks pass Inuyasha who slowly loses hope.

"You owe me..." Sesshomaru simply says, leaving behind an ecstatic hanyou.

•••

Kagome puts the car in park, taking her key out the ignition. The young adult treads through the hall leading back into the living room where Sesshomaru awaits her.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Kagome greets.

"What did you do about Renjun?" Sesshomaru puts down his car keys on one of the many expensive Italian coffee tables, shuffling through mail but keeping all ears on Kagome.

"Nothing, really. We talked, he did what I didn't expect him to do and before I left, I let him know I was pressing charges against him." Kagome says just before she was going to untie her shoes.

"Hm.. Do not undo anything, we're going somewhere." Says Sesshomaru as he opens the front door to the house, walking out and expecting the young woman to follow.

"Hey, wait! Were are we going?" Kagome runs up to catch up, struggling to keep stride with his long youkai legs.

"Somewhere. Don't worry about it. Be quiet and follow me."The youkai says in a firm voice that left no room for more childish questions.

"Well sir, I just don't follow random people, how do I know your not leading me anywhere unsafe?" Kagome looks at the youkai who narrows his eyes at the her.

"I need no one to do what I can easily do to you."

"That's not nice at all, now I'm scared for my life!"Kagome shrieks in a fake tone.

"Are you really?" Asks the youkai.

"Yes,"

"Good. You should be."

This somehow made Kagome laugh which caught Sesshomaru off guard. She took his threat as a joke? He watches as she laughs, a smile spread across her face, a smile he's cease to see on her for a while- a genuine smile.

"You wouldn't hurt me for no reason, Sesshomaru."

"What makes you positive about that?" His eyes watches her as she thinks for a second.

"Well, you see. You don't seem like the type to hurt someone unless you absolutely have to, exception for Inuyasha. I've seen you hit him with your briefcase for no reason at all."

"There's a reason for everything I do."

"Do, please elaborate."

"I don't need to. Actions speaks louder than any words you can ever say."

"That doesn't make sense! How can you say there's a reason but you can only act it out?"

"That's not the actual meaning at all."

"Then what is it, Taisho-san?"

"That's for you to discover on your own."

"I bet your just saying that because _you_ don't even know." Kagome concludes.

"Hm..."

"I KNE-"

"We're here." Sesshomaru swiftly cuts her off, pointing to the Ice cream parlor. Kagome gasps, she runs up to the glass doors of the ice cream establishment and opens the doors for Sesshomaru who takes the door from her, pointing to the order counter in irritation.

"Really? You're too good that you won't let a human hold a door for you?" Kagome mutters.

"You're testing my patience..."

Kagome sighs as she walks up to the order counter, mocking his last sentence. The cashier lady smiles wide and painfully at Kagome. "May I help you?"

Kagome orders two large pails of mint ice cream and chocolate and peanut-butter swirl ice cream and 1 vanilla cone.

"That will be 1472.55 yen." Kagome looks through her purse for her wallet, rummaging through things.

"This will cover it." A smooth voice says. Kagome looks up to see Sesshomaru handing a flustered cashier lady a **Black Asian Express Card**?!

"Hey! I could have paid for that, _myself_, who the hell pays for ice cream with an Asian Express?!" Kagome scolds a disinterested Sesshomaru. "Forget it, your not even listening!"

"You're right. I'm not." Sesshomaru stares blank faced at a seething Kagome. '_UGH and they said _I_ acted like a child!'_

Moments later, the cashier came back in all smiles and Kagome swore she put on makeup. Fluttering her eyes at an apathetic Sesshomaru who took one ice cream pail, Kagome took the other and the cone.

"Have you even ever have ice cream before?" Kagome asks as they sit in a fancy french wire seat.

"No."

Kagome gasps. "Why not? They're really good, you should try this one." Kagome thrusts the cone towards a disgusted Sesshomaru.

"No, thank you."

Kagome continues to beg for the Sesshomaru to try the ice cream, dancing on his last nerve.

"I...said...no..."Sesshomaru makes a mental note to give Inuyasha a nice talking to when he sees him.

"Fine, forget it, more for me!" Kagome's tongue darts out and licks one side of the swirl, making satisfied moans that made the youkai roll his eyes.

Sesshomaru looks out the parlor window, find something non boring about this city to occupy him whole he babysit a 28 year old woman.

Kagome licks her tongue around the cone, using it to push down on the tip of the swirl, shoving it more into the waffle cone, she uses her tongue to clean around the walls of the cone, taking her tongue and dragging it up the side of the cone where a drip of ice cream was escaping.

Sesshomaru did not pay attention to two locals who had their noses against the window, starring at the female across from him lapping away at her ice cream. Sesshomaru could feel the arousal rolling off them in waves. He turns to Kagome to see her thrust her tongue into the cone. He watches her as she bites away at the walls of the waffle cone, slowly licking escaping ice cream as she licks her lips slowly. Too engrossed in watching the young female sexually eat ice cream, the two men begin banging on the window for her attention, causing her to spill some on herself.

"Hey baby! Ditch that guy and come with us!" One man with acne scars on his face says.

"Yea! We can show you how to use that mouth!" Another one with a gold tooth yells.

Sesshomaru turns to the two males, his hair blowing with unnatural wind and his eye slowly turning into a fiery red. The two males notice this and quickly runs, Sesshomaru turns to Kagome, seeing as she devoured the rest of the ice cream whole and now cleaning the leftover off her arm.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru says as they get up from the seats, his irritation and stress level reaching it's maximum.

"Yes?"

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Says a seething Sesshomaru as he opens the door for Kagome out the parlor, the sun beginning to set as it reaches a flourishing orange mixed with pink and violet.

"Do what?, What I do? Tell me! UGH DONT IGNORE ME!" Kagome yells to Sesshomaru, she ran to catch up to him; he chose to walk fast now.

•••

Lol this was a half filler/ chapter, see I updated, woo! Also.

Gae-Korean for Dog

Gaehyun-Ki- Wise Foundation/wise Dog (Korean)

Gaehyun-Ae- Clever and Loving Dog (Korean)

Please let me know what you thought about the chapter, what did I needed to add, critique, how was people in character ETC ETC.


	9. Chapter 9

Look who updated? ;D

This chapter's goooood~(I think Lol)

Oh and sorry people who needs google translate for the Japanese words I use in the story. I always forget to put translations at the end.

This isn't my usual 4K word chapters, this will probably be 2K or 3K, next chapter most definitely will be 4K!

I forgot to add last chapter, Asian Express is Japan's American Express card and The black American Express card is all for the fancy people so I sorta took that and made the Black Asian Express card (For those who didn't know)

_Miss. Undo, _I know right!

_LoveInTheBattleField,_ The ice cream licking is not over yet, and thank you for the awesome comment on my name, as well I'M STILL THINKING WHAT TO DO TO SANGO. :c Also Not really, not this time, he was more upset at the guys ogling her than enjoying the view, himself- such a stick in the mud. And Yes, Kagome is pressing charges.

_Death The Kid's Wifey,_ Don't cry, young one! :o I updated! And yes, my story is super spontaneous. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet, tho'!

_BennyJudeRoad_, Oh yes, she's not playing the victim anymore! Also _we_ will very much see Kahn and when we will-Ahem- Everyone probably will be ranting to me about it- let me stop myself xD(Soo excited, can't wait to get to that chapter)

_SunShineStar16,_ Thank you, I love doing it tho'. It's just too much 'I didn't not see that coming' moments in this story not to be able to spoil it to everyone a lil' bit! You are too kind~

You ready for Sango to come back? WELL she's coming back! Excited as I am?

•••

Kagome stabs her spoon in her ice cream, tasting the mint chocolaty flavor. For five hours now she was all alone, no one to spy on her or yell at her. Sesshomaru went to get Inuyasha from the airport. Eagerly to meet his brother, he left early. Kagome can tell Sesshomaru feels utterly bored with Inuyasha to antagonize or be irritated by. He won't admit it but he does enjoy his brother's company. It's been a whole week since Sesshomaru took Kagome out for Ice cream and after that, the sama of the house won't even look at her when she eats the dairy product, he only gets up and walk out the room. Kagome racks her brain to see how her eating ice cream disturbs him.

Kagome spoons up more ice cream, coiling her tongue to scoop up the ice cream from the spoon and flattens it with the roof of her mouth, sucking her teeth, creating a popping sound when she opens her mouth and exhales a cold breath.

_'Guess I'll never know' _she thinks sourly to herself.

Kagome wishes she went with Sesshomaru to get Inuyasha instead of leaving her at home with maids that literally stand in the shadows, waiting for anything to fall apart for them to correct.

It's actually scary when you think about it; you're being watched without being watched. Kagome visualizes the Youkai or Hanyou eyes staring at her this very moment, probably plotting her demise for leaving messes all the time or not cleaning up after herself.

An eerie chill crawls down her spine, either the ice cream got to her or she just finally crept herself out. Kagome licks another spoonful before putting the ice cream pail back in the fridge. She gives into the urge and wipes down any ice cream spills before she left. She walks out the kitchen and immediately hears a squeeze bottle and shuffling of clothing in the kitchen; the maids were cleaning up behind her.

The front door's deadbolt makes a clink sound before it opens, heavy footsteps following in. The female jumps up like a puppy hearing it's owner when she makes out Inuyasha's exasperated sighing and Sesshomaru's quiet voice uttering something to his younger brother, from his tone, it sounds disapproving.

"You know she won't agree to this." Kagome hears Inuyasha says.

"Don't predict that, you'll only hurt yourself." Sesshomaru remarks cooly, his voice getting louder as he comes her way.

"Rikai and just ask her!" Yells Inuyasha, his voice bouncing off the walls of the expansive hallway. Sesshomaru's arrogantly crosses into the living room, Inuyasha trailing behind him.

"Ah, Kagome, perfect timing." Says the arrogant Lord, Inuyasha jumps into the seat next to Kagome.

"Bad news, Kags." Inuyasha puts his feet up, crossing his arms behind his head. "We've been invited to a dinner party."

"What's bad about that?" Kagome puts her legs on Inuyasha's lap; Sesshomaru reprimands Inuyasha on being lazy to Inuyasha's protest of 'I didn't come home to your shit.'

"Re-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Inuyasha.

"NO fuck you, I wanted to tell her!- Renjun invited Sesshomaru, you, Shippo and I to dinner with his family. I got the email when I was in Pyongyang and seems he doesn't know you live with us, he wants to discuss matters on-" Now Inuyasha is abruptly cut off by Sesshomaru's steel toe boot connecting with the hanyou's nose. Blood shoots from it as the impact causes Inuyasha and the couch over on its back, Kagome closes her eyes, waiting for the mind numbing impact she's roughly about to feel. It never came; she opens her eyes to see she was caught by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha curses, holding his nose, maids immediately shuffles in with spray bottles and masks.

"Don't _ever_ think you can disrespect me in my own home, Hanyou. Next time I won't go easy on you." Sesshomaru stands Kagome on her feet, a bit shaken by the situation, she reluctantly let go of his arms. A maid eagerly attends to Inuyasha's nose and another quickly scrubs to clean the blood stain couch.

Kagome sighs irritably, despite this is normal behavior for the two brothers all she asks is she not be involved in their shenanigans! I mean _please_ it's one thing for hitting him for being an ass, but it's another to hit so hard not only did his nose bleed but the couch over..._with her on it._

She swore however when Sesshomaru walked out the room, in the midst of Inuyasha's roaring, he was smirking, a small but visible smirk. The confused girl shakes her head at the older brother's show of affection.

He really did miss his brother and not only will they be showing up to a dinner party with Shippo (She hasn't seen him since the Sango predicament) they'll have another guest one with a broken nose and another with a bad attitude to accompany.

This should be interesting.

•••

Sesshomaru pulls up to a clear tunnel, turning the car smoothly as he drives through the lit corridors. Upon reaching the very end, coming into view, a large lit mansion that was half the size of Sesshomaru's home but still fair enough, large.

Sesshomaru drives down a lit pathway, parking inside a beautiful glass garage amongst other expensive sport vehicles. Kagome steps out the car along with a Hanyou who proceeds to stretch his weary limbs, following behind him; Shippo nervously adjusts his tie and straighten his hair again.

Soon after a butler escorts them through the beautifully decorated home, they walk through hallways and turned corners through beautifully designed doors and ended in a room that brung the whole entertaining wing of the house together.

The butler excuses his self, leaving the triple threats to admire the expensive view.

"This place is giving me the creeps,"Inuyasha mutters after the butler is out of ear shot.

"Don't you dare embarrass me, Hanyou, act like you have home training?" Hisses the arrogant Youkai. He shifts his eyes and soon they were both having a stare off, Inuyasha crinkles his nose in disgust and turns it up at his brother who rolls his eyes.

Kagome adjusts her dress and fixes her hair; she's sweating like a sinner in church. She didn't have anything to worry about but what will Renjun think when he sees Shippo for the first time? Will he get mad? Smile? Or break business with Sesshomaru? Why did she even agree to come along! She should have stayed home with the creepy maids and watch TV in the threatre in the basement. But she didn't. She's here, with them, on a business dinner with Renjun Kawanobra with the Kawanobra household.

Lovely.

"Kagome, your sweating bullets, calm down." Says Inuyasha, putting a protective arm around her waist.

"I'm not freaking out; it's just hot in here." Kagome lies.

Sesshomaru's ear twitches, noticing her heartbeat rate speeds up when she lied, he understands why she would be nervous but he would not had brung up the subject about her coming if he did not have faith in her keeping herself together. He wasn't worried how Renjun and Sesshomaru's business relationship will become more strained and jeopardized by her presence; he was on how Kagomes ready to fall apart.

He predicts the outcome of this night will be quite sticky. But no blood will stain Inuyasha or his own hands, however he could not speak for Kagome and Shippo, for when he walks into this room, the walls will already be seeping the crimson liquid, saturating the room in mixed emotions everyone will be affected by.

The night will prove to be very troublesome, indeed.

Inuyasha was boiling with hate for Renjun, his very name pricks the Hanyou with invisible needles, the very thought of him touching his friend made his claws shake with anger. To see this man in person, he wants to rip his body apart and throw his fox body into the burning pit of hell. Sesshomaru pre-warned him to control his self and not do anything rash. He was to be on his best behavior and _extremely_ careful not to step on anyone's toes or rip out anyone's throat, the Hanyou grits his teeth in anticipation.

He focuses his attention on Kagome's dress. It did no justice to accentuate her curves and enhance the view of her breast. She's wearing a long floor length black dress with a slit coming up the left side. It has heart neckline that squeezes her breast together, a veil pulling up to her neck with a silver band thick choker. Her shoes she complained in the car were uncomfortable but still beautiful; sexy red, red bottom shoes with a diamond line heel to tip off any man.

Inuyasha on the other hand didn't really give a fuck about his attire: Black Calvin Klein open vest, black tie, red crisp dress shirt, Levi black jeans, and of course a pair of monochrome Chucks to pull the urban formal look together nicely.

Sesshomaru as usual uptight, stuff-shirt, arrogant ass, chose to wear a whole fucking suit to damn dinner-always trying to be so damn business-like.

Inuyasha shoots his brother daggers, Kagome fond over him like he was a god- a long way from it if you asked him. Not a hair out of place on that man and still so many things out of place inside him. His brother was so imperfect, it was scary. To others, he was the perfect man, a future husband of the year and potential father to great beings. No one but Inuyasha knows the real Sesshomaru. The one who have the most darkest humor and laughs at the scariest things or the type of guy who dates only the best well-built women Inuyasha has ever seen. He hates going to work and tolerating people he wants to kill, and ontop of that- he assaults people a lot, preferably Inuyasha. But he likes to believe that was his brother's way of saying he loves him without blatantly coming out and saying it.

It was a step up from what he was when they were children, a very big step up. Inuyasha was mostly grateful for that.

Inuyasha unconsciously touches the Pluto and Mickey bandage on his nose.

Shippo is shaking like a leaf, wearing the same vest style as Inuyasha, however his dress shirt was blue and he had a bow tie with black True Religion jeans and black Adida shoes. He didn't know what to think or say to the very man he was conceived from, what should he say? _'Hi dad, let's catch up!'_

Kagome grips Inuyasha's arm, when she hears the door open and three bodies walks through the threshold: Renjun, his wife, and his young daughter,

"Kon'nichiwa, Taisho-san-" Immediately, Renjun's eyes flashes to Kagome, a fire burning deep in them, for a moment the room felt thick with tension. Her throat feels clogged when Inuyasha and Renjun's youki flares, both hair blowing in unnatural wind. "-Welcome to maihomu." He forces through clench teeth.

"This is my wife, Lotsu." He gestures to the beautiful woman standing next to him. Kagome marvels at her beauty, a jealous but intimidated chill runs down her weak spine. Her eyes were a deep aquamarine color, standing out from her corn syrup blond hair and small delicate lips painted carefully with a blood red lipstick.

Nothing else but lipstick. Kagome feels the pounds of makeup that's slathered on her face; she feels like a clown compared to the kitsune goddess before them.

"Sore wa anata ni aete ureshīdesu." Sesshomaru says. Lightly brushing his lips against the back of her hand, giving her a dazzling smile that made the young woman giggle. Inuyasha repeats the gesture but not as kindly as Sesshomaru. Kagome gives the woman a fake smile.

Renjun wore a nice tailored black suit with a Kitsune pelt around him. His long beautiful red hair is expertly put up in an elaborate pony tail. A traditional fox face pendent forged into the ribbon on his hair, its red ruby eyes glistening in the chandelier's light.

Shippo stares at Renjun for what felt like eternity. He takes in the masculine features of his father from his strong jawline to his fox eyes that held nothing but coldness when he looks into Shippo's eyes. It was dull but sharp to the heart strings in Shippo's chest, this is Renjun Kawanobra? This can't be his father.

The mirror image of Shippo's future self, stares him down like a king to a peasant, Shippo is a bastard child and utterly beneath him, this as much is true to Renjun. He inwardly cringes at how this man shows him in one fine swoop all the emotion he holds for him; he thinks of him as nothing more than a burden and would like nothing more than for him and Shippo to stay acquaintances.

Introductions after that went fast and they move to the dining room where the appetizers were being served. Renjun eyes Kagome's curvy body with appreciation. He excuses the both of them and escorts her to his office where he closes the door behind the two.

He sits in his office seat, gesturing for the young girl to sit on his lap. "Kagome, please. Come sit with me." He asks in a sweet voice. Kagome shakes her head slowly, biting her lower lip. This angers the Kitsune. Her constant denying of any gesture of lust he has towards the ningen. Has she moved on? Did his words from long ago do nothing to make her cling more to him? He knew he tore down every little thing in her; he tore at her self-esteem and her image of herself. He made his self the center of her life.

Kagome visibly see the Kitsune's ears go flat against his head, blending with the red of his shiny hair. "Kagome." He says in a voice that sounds more of him scolding her like a child than the adult she was.

"Renjun, I told you no. I'm not five anymore." Kagome says now with a little more confidence. However her breath is taken away as the feeling of Renjun's claws flexing around her small throat, threatening to break it like a tooth pick any minute.

"Kagome," He snarls, "How _dare_ you disrespect me in my own home. I _made_ you, and this is how you repay me?" He digs his claws into her neck painfully. Kagome fights back a sob threatening to tear through her fast than his claws.

She mentally prays in her mind for this not to be real, Renjun was hurting her. Renjun _is_ hurting her. This is not love she feels. She feels pain mixing dangerously with hatred. She's gasping to any type of air; her body goes through a panic state as she stares into his green eyes. They seem to glow with vivid colors, colors of hatred. His face fuzzes in her eyes, dark blotches dances in her vision, backing her farther in the wall she's cast onto. Her body warms its self with comfort as it slouches in his grip, her blood slowly escaping out.

This alarms the Kitsune as he realizes he's killing Kagome. He carelessly rips his claws out her neck. Her dark scarlet blood staining his hands, he brings the stained claw to his nostrils. Taking a whiff of the gore running down and staining the cuff of his shirt, it burns his nostrils like alcohol. He flinches back and stares down at her struggling form. Her slack eyes staring straight at him, her red fingers cup around her neck protectively. A weak but sickly smirk grazing her lips.

His eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Finally.

A purple almost lavender color but so soft it was almost transparent. Her finger tips from the tip to the wrist glows this color. The blood dries and the wound closes, her eyes closed and relived at the same time.

"Kagome."

The ningen girl stands. Her eyes glows the lavender color, her lips are pulled in to a deep frown.

"Renjun…"Instantly he notices the change in her voice. It was slightly more mature, this isn't Kagome.

"Who are you?" He spits out.

She scoffs at the snarling kistune. "Filthy Youkai. How dare are _you_ speak to me in that manner. Before I kill you, you should only know one thing about me." Kagome says to Renjun.

"My name is Kikyou."

•••

WEAK this story was so hard because I wanted to change so many things and my guildline book has been punished because I carry it around EVERYWHERE.

And I spilt kool-aid on it.

Give me feedback! GEMME GEMME

Also, who else should pop up in this story? Naturally I will add the whole Taisho family Sesshomaru's mom included and should I add Rin? Tell me! I love long paragraph reviews, my writing skills has been lacking haven't they? TELL ME.

Just wanna know~

Also.

KIKYOU (I never see her in these fics anymore, thought I should add her)

I'll correct shit later, give me a break. - 3-*


End file.
